A Random Bleach Story FanFic
by The True RSforsevers
Summary: mainly just a random story mostly about the couplings of IchiRuki and YoruSoi may change the summary when I think of something better to put XP
1. Friendship of Kenpachi, Yachiru, Soi Fon

A Bleach Story (FanFic)

---------- Location Soul Society -----------

"KENNY!" calls a small girl with pink hair while running up to a tall scary looking man. He looks down at the small girl with a grin. "Hey Yachiru" answered Kenpachi , Yachiru then sees a girl behind him with short raven hair (all but two long strains at the back). "SOI-CHAN TOO!" Yachiru looks at Soi Fon with a shocked expression. "What you don't want me here?" asked Soi Fon not really caring if she wanted her there or not. "Its not that its just been SSSSOOOOOO LOOOONG" answered Yachiru making a big expression that Soi Fon ended up giggling at.

Yachiru looks at Soi Fon kind of mad. "HEY!" yells the girl still looking super cute. "All come on we're all friends here" said Soi Fon giving an evil grin. "True, hey why don't you get along with everyone else like you do me and Kenny, I don't even think people know that we're bestest best friends?" Soi Fon looks at Yachiru for a minute then looks away. " If everyone knew then .." Soi Fon stopped herself thinking about what she and Kenpachi had done if anyone would ever find out they wouldn't trust herself or Kenpachi ever again and what would Yoruichi think if she found out. She couldn't bare the thought of that.

Soi Fon looked up at Kenpachi who knew what she was thanking about. "Hey Yachiru you wanna head out to the Human world and get some candy?" asked Kenpachi now looking at Yachiru. "YES" yells the small girl jumping onto Kenpachi's shoulder "LET'S GO! LET'S GO!" Yachiru then looks down at Soi Fon who was still deep in thought. "SOI -CHAN CAN GO SEE KITTY!" Soi Fon looks right up at Yachiru while having a soft blush on her face.

At Kisuke's Shop Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji all sat at the table talking as a black cat walks up. "Hey everyone" says the cat watching. "Hey Yoruichi" answered Ichigo and Rukia, "Well everyone I'll be off now I have some work to do back at Soul Society" said Renji getting up. Rukia and Ichigo look over at their friend with a puzzled face. "What are you guys looking at me like that for?" asks Renji starting to get pissed. "You all think I don't do anything!" Ichigo and Rukia both look away so doesn't Yoruichi but Renji didn't even noticed her coming in.

"HEY EVERYONE!" calls Yachiru while opening the door she had her usual cute hyper grin on, Yachiru then spots Yoruichi and with out saying a word she runs over and picks her up holding Yoruichi up in the air. "HEY KITTY" says Yachiru. Yoruichi looks at the hyper Yachiru and smiles and says "Hey Yachiru what's up?" Yachiru thinks then says "Me and Kenny are going to get CANDY and Soi-Chan came to see you." Ichigo face soon goes to fear of having to fight Kenpachi as he jumps up running out of the room yelling "I'M NOT HERE!" "Poor Ichigo" said Rukia after he leaves "I better follow him" Rukia gets up and runs after Ichigo telling everyone bye as she leaves. "HUH WHATS WRONG WITH ICHI?" but her wondering is short lived as Kenpachi and Soi Fon come in and out of breath.

"Yachiru!" where the only thing Kenpachi could say as he tried to catch his breath. "What's Wrong Kenny?" asked Yachiru innocently. "You could have wanted up for us!" said Soi Fon looking as she could pass out at any moment. Yachiru looks at the two like she didn't understand then remembers that she's holding Yoruichi who was giggling at the site of the poor state Soi Fon and Kenpachi where in.

"HERE" says the pink haired girl happily giving Yoruichi to Soi Fon. "Than.." was all Soi Fon could say before Yachiru yelled "LET'S GO KENNY!" while jumping onto his back and as if like magic he was able to run out of the shop only thing that could be heard was a "WHITCH WAY!"

Soi Fon just looked dumb found as she holds Yoruichi. "So you going to carry me all day?" asks Yoruichi grinning Soi Fon snapped out of her trans and looks down at Yoruichi. "Yo-Yoruichi-Sama" Soi Fon blushes like a red tomato, Yoruichi couldn't help but giggle at the site of her blushing. "She looks so cute when she blushes" thought Yoruichi.

"What's going on in here" calls a voice that could only belong to Kisuke Urahara, Soi Fon turned around and saw that he was right behind her. He ware his happy go lucky smile that Soi Fon wanted so badly punch right off his face. "Hey, thanks for letting me train here earlier" said Renji as he passed threw to leave. "No problem" Kisuke answered waving bye, after Renji shut the door behind him Kisuke looked back over to face Soi Fon and Yoruichi.

"So you two planning something for today?" he asked smiling, Soi Fon still didn't speak she was to busy trying to fight the erg to fight him. "Well?" Soi Fon looked back at Yoruichi who was still in her arms, "You have me so I'm at your mercy" Yoruichi gave a pervy grin that went unnoticed by Soi Fon as she had already started putting Yoruichi back down on the floor. "Sorry, Yachiru just gave you to me " Yoruichi gives a disappointed face as Soi Fon said this. "You know we could go to the hot springs and relax Soi Fon" said Yoruichi looking up at the girl, Soi Fon just blushed some and said " I can't right now I have to go help Kenpachi and Yachiru." Yoruichi just looks at Soi Fon then starts rubbing her leg with her cat face then body. "AW, come on Soi Fon they don't need you, plus it'll be nice … Just be the two of us you know." Soi Fon steps back shocked at what Yoruichi just said. "I have to go maybe next time" said Soi Fon as she lifted leaving Yoruichi there with a sad expression.

Kisuke who had been watching looks down at Yoruichi. "You want me to turn her into a cat?" he asked Yoruichi laughed thinking he was just joking but when she looked up at him she could tell he wasn't. "You have to be kidding she would never let you turn her into a cat!" Yoruichi though did like the idea. "Hey she mite and I could make sure she'd stay female then you two could have kittens" Yoruichi eyes widen. "Awe come on you know you'd love to make little kittens with her." Kisuke laughed while Yoruichi still stood there speechless.

Mean while, "KEEEENNNNYYYYY!" called Yachiru as she ate her bag full of candy. "What's wrong?" asked Kenpachi, he was setting down beside the girl waiting for her to be done. "My tummy hurts" Yachiru replies laying down with her eyes closed on the bunch that they had been setting on. "You ate to much candy huh?" said a voice Yachiru opened her eyes and saw Soi Fon standing in front of her with her arms crossed. "SOI-CHAN, YOU'RE TO BE WITH KITTY!" complained Yachiru, "You know I feel hurt that you don't want to spend any time with me anymore" answered Soi Fon to the complaining girl. "Don't pay her no mind Soi Fon" said Kenpachi as he moved over some so Soi Fon could set down.

"I won't, just she does make me feel bad I haven't done anything wrong …. Have I Yachiru?" Yachiru looked at Soi Fon with one eye opened then sighed. "I was doing what I was asked to do" said Yachiru now closing her one opened eye. "What do you mean by that?" Soi Fon cocked an eyebrow. "Well you see Kitty been wanting to spend time with you Soi-Chan" said Yachiru starting to raise up. "She has?" Soi Fon blushed some the shocked her head a little. "Nah, your lying" Yachiru crawled over Kenpachi just to look at Soi Fon with sad eyes "No I'm not lying she REALLY wanted to be with you SOI-CHAN!" Soi Fon could tell that the girl was truly telling her the truth , but just thinking of Yoruichi wanting to spend time together alone made Soi Fon blush hard. "So you going to head back?" asked Kenpachi snapping Soi Fon from her thoughts. "I don't know I already had told her no so I better just stay with you guys" replied Soi Fon "I'M NOT A GUY!" yelled Yachiru getting worked up Soi Fon and Kenpachi laughed at the girl she was just so cute.

"HEY ICHIGO HOLD UP" called Rukia she still had been chasing after Ichigo trying to catch up to him. "Huh" Ichigo finally stopped and turned around, "How long have you been following me?" "Well since you lifted Kisuke's shop" answered Rukia. Ichigo looked around to see where they where he'd hadn't been paying any attention to where he'd been going. "Do you think we are safe?" he asked turning back to Rukia. "Well not that he was following us in the first place I say yes." Rukia walked pass Ichigo some, "Come on let's go site seeing." "Yeah ok" Ichigo walked beside Rukia down the street some Ichigo had thought of holding Rukia hand but decided against it. When they passed a corner Rukia felt her arm being pulled to the side out of site. "ICHIGO WH..!" "SHHH" Ichigo motioned Rukia to shut up he looking carefully. "What is it?" asked Rukia, she looked also and saw Kenpachi and Yachiru also that Soi Fon was with them. "Wonder what's going on?" Rukia kept watching them. "I don't know but they seem to be having a good time" said Ichigo.

"Well we better get going" said Soi Fon stretching "Yeah we'd better got stuff to do" replied Kenpachi getting up they both saw that poor little Yachiru had fallen asleep on the bench. "She must have had a good day" said Soi Fon watching the kid sleep. "Yeah I think she did too" Kenpachi replied smiling, he picked up the small girl in his arm. "When she sleeps and all the cute thing she does makes me want to have kids someday" said Soi Fon, she had hung out with Yachiru before mostly anymore though they only get to hang when at The Shinigami Women's Association. "Oh? I can help with that." joked Kenpachi but Soi Fon didn't take it as it she stomped on his foot hard. "Hey!" Soi Fon glared at Kenpachi he knew it's his sign to now shut up.

"Wonder what's going on over there?" Rukia hadn't stopped watching them for sometime, same went with Ichigo who replied with "same here." They watched as Kenpachi and Soi Fon took off and was out of site before coming out of hiding.

"Do you think that.." Ichigo thought for a minute with a shocked expression then continued "That their dating!" Rukia who was thinking the same didn't answer back but Ichigo knew that she was. They stood in silent's till Rukia spoke up with, "We'd better be getting back."

Back at Urahara shop Rukia and Ichigo both entered sat down they both deep in thought. "Hey what's going on?" asked Kisuke joining them. "We … We saw Kenpachi and Soi Fon" started Ichigo wondering if he should tell. "Saw them what?" Kisuke asked watching the both of them. "I think that Kenpachi and Soi Fon are …. Together" finished Ichigo he looked at Kisuke who's mouth dropped. "That's impossible!" replied Kisuke not believing them thinking that maybe the two must have hit their heads or something. "It's true Kisuke we saw them and they seemed well friendly.." Rukia stopped her self and thought "Well we hadn't seen them kiss they could have been just hanging out" but thought again "they never even hung out before have they?!" Rukia glanced at Ichigo "You know we really didn't see them doing anything they could just be hanging out Yachiru was with them after all." Ichigo nodded in agreement after all they didn't want to start anything.

"Hey you two you'd better get going ok it's getting late." Kisuke looked over at the clock that was reading 7:30 pm. "Yeah we'd better" said Ichigo getting up. "Right behind you" replied Rukia following him out. Kisuke thought about what the two had said hoping that they where just hanging out. "I'd better tell her" said Kisuke as he got up walking to the outside at the back of the shop.

Yoruichi had been looking up at the stars when Kisuke walked up to her. "Hey Yoruichi I think we'd better turn Soi Fon into a cat."


	2. Cook Out

Well heres my 2nd chapter hope it's alittle better then my first XP

Btw i do not own Bleach it belongs to Tite Kubo, I'm just a fan writting a Fan Fic about it. ^^77'

* * *

"COME ON IS THAT ALL YOU GOT EVERYONE, YOUR ALL SO DAMN WEAK" yelled Soi Fon at her squids as they trained. They all couldn't keep up with their fast captain so they didn't give her much of a challenge even worst when they'd miss they either end up hurting themselves of each other which was really starting to frustrate Soi Fon. "Awe poor Soi-Chan" said Yachiru to herself as she watched from atop a tree. She had been bored back at the 11th squid so she came over to the 2nd to see what was going on.

Soi Fon stood looking over her man as they where all now on the ground she could believe that they where worst then usual. "This is enough for today I'm getting bored with all of you I want you all to train on your own for the time being, your dismissed" Soi Fon walked off too grab a towel. "Hey you can come down from there Yachiru" Soi Fon looked over at the tree that Yachiru was hiding at. "I knew that you knew I was here" said Yachiru jumping down from the tree with her huge smile. She walked flashed stepped over to Soi Fon who was now watering the towel damp to cool herself down. "Hey Soi-Chan you want to see about coming over for a cook out with me and Kenny?" Yachiru asked with still her huge grin. Soi Fon looked at the girl, "Have you asked Kenpachi first? He mite be to busy you know he's a captain too like me" replied Soi Fon "Kenny won't mind nope he'll be happy for you to come over Soi-Chan!" said Yachiru she was now waving her arms with excitement. Soi Fon giggled some then spoke, "Ok I'll come as LONG as it's ok with Kenpachi." "IT WILL IT WILL" yelled Yachiru as she started to leave. "I'll come back for you when it's time." and with that Yachiru was out of sight leaving Soi Fon standing there smiling. "Man I do miss those old time with them it's great to hang out again." thought Soi Fon.

Back at the 2nd division squadron Soi Fon was doing her paper work then she hears her lieutenant call from behind the closed door from her office. "What is it Omaeda!" called Soi Fon. "It's Yachiru sir" he answered. Soi Fon got up "Must be time to go" she said opening the door. "SOI-CHAN" yelled the girl happily. "IT'S TIME TO GO" Yachiru started waving her arms hyperly again as she'd done when trying to get Soi Fon to come in the first place. "Thought so" replied Soi Fon closing the door behind her. "You can take the rest of the d ay off after you get your work done Omaeda" said Soi Fon looking up at the Lieutenant who was now picking his nose. Yachiru started making gagging noises at the site making the man mad. "WHY YOU!" he yelled but Soi Fon looked at him with pure anger. "Hey it is gross you big slob now get going!" Soi Fon walked away, Yachiru jumped on her back like she does with Kenpachi turned her around some and stuck her tongue out at the huge man just making him madder then he already was.

Once on upon arriving Yachiru jumps off Soi Fon running to Kenpachi who was cooking at a grill. "KENNY WE'RE HERE!" yells the girl holding her arms up in the air. "I see" he relied turning around to look at Soi Fon. "I already have a fish cooking for you I know how much you hate normal meat." said Kenpachi to Soi Fon who walked over to him. "That's good" she said smelling the food.

Ikkaku and Yumichika arrived bring a boil. "Hey, you two came too?" asked Soi Fon looking at them "Yeah you got a problem with it" said Ikkaku his arms crossed. "Hey now come on!" said Yumichika placing the boil on a table. "Hump what ever" Ikkaku walked over to the table and sat down. "YAY YOU TWO WHERE ABOUT TO FIND IT!" called Yachiru running up to the table. "Yeah lucky you we where about to give up, but when going past a cake shop they had it advertised in front of the store window." Soi Fon walked up curiously asking "What in it?" Yumichika looked over at her, "It's a boil of these small cheese cakes thing Yachiru was wanting some for the cook out really bad so she set myself and Ikkaku to get some." replied Yumichika with a smile. "Ah ok" was all Soi Fon said going back over with Kenpachi.

"Ok everyone the food is done" called Kenpachi walking over to the table with a two plates of food. "Here let me help you." said Soi Fon grabbing one of the plates. "Thanks" replied Kenpachi letting her help. Ikkaku set the rest of the table as Yumichika pored drinks for everyone, Yachiru set cheese cake at every plate for everyone making sure everyone had a share . _Though she had the most set for herself._ As they set at the table eating they'd talk about random thing like who was the strongest or the fastest, how much candy do they think Yachiru could eat or if maybe one of them could beat her in an candy eating contest. Just some random thing till. "Hey Soi Fon do you have a crush on Yoruichi?"

Soi Fon snapped up looking at Kenpachi as he grinned. "WH-- WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT!" yelled Soi Fon angrily. "Well…." started Kenpachi "every time anyone says anything about her like just saying her name or your around her you blush" Ikkaku and Yumichika both nodded as for Yachiru just looked at her smiling. "I…. I - ah I" Soi Fon didn't know who to react she couldn't deny it for it was true she had had a crush on Yoruichi since forever well more like been in love with her.

"SO WHAT IF I LOVE HER SO WHAT!" she yelled blushing more so then ever. "Oh love who said anything about love we where talking of a crush" said Yumichika Ikkaku busted out laughing. "AWESOME!" yell Yachiru "DOES THIS MEAN I GET A PET!" Everyone looked at Yachiru shockingly wondering how would that give her a pet. "What do you mean give you a pet?" asked Kenpachi finally Yachiru smiled then spoke "cause Kitty turns into a cat so Soi-Chan and Kitty would make kitties." Everyone's mouth dropped Soi Fon blushing so much her whole face was red.

No one knew what to say to the girl they all kept looking at disbelief to what she said. "Yachiru g-g-go t-to your room!" said Soi Fon finally able to talk some. Yachiru looked at Soi Fon with a blank expression. "Why?" she said her eyes starting to water. "Did I do something wrong?" tears started to run down her face, poor Soi Fon felt bad for what she had just said. "No you didn't just made poor Soi-Chan speechless for words she doesn't mean it." said Kenpachi to the girl he could tell Soi Fon didn't mean it. "AH OK" replied Yachiru now back to her happy self. "WHO WANTS SECENDS!" yelled Yachiru everyone just nodded.

It was around 11 pm at night, Kenpachi, Yachiru, and Soi Fon stood out in the fields after their cook out was over. "WOW!" said Yachiru watching the firefly fling around her eyes glittered with amazement. "It's beautiful isn't Yachiru" said Soi Fon. Kenpachi and Soi Fon watched as the small girl ran around trying to catch them. "Hey Soi Fon remember when we did this all those years ago?" asked Kenpachi still watching Yachiru. Soi Fon smiled, "Yep we had a competition to see who could catch the most" replied Soi Fon they both giggled and at the same time said "And she beat us both." They both laughed Yachiru turned to them confusingly, "What are you two talking about Kenny, Soi-Chan?" Kenpachi and Soi Fon both looked at each other then at her and smiled, "About the time you beat us catching fireflies" Kenpachi replied Yachiru grind "I REMEMBER THAT!" she called running back to them.

Hiding in a bush someone with purple hair watches the three being unnoticed by them. "They do seem to be close but it can't be as he said could it?"_ thought the person as they took off._


	3. First Date Turning into A Cat

Ah got chapter 3 up, hope everyone likes it X3

* * *

"YOU WHERE RIGHT!" shouted Yoruichi walking into Urahara's shop. Kisuke, Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu where all setting at the table eating. "Well so what do you wana to do about?" asked Kisuke eating his noodles. "I don't know, maybe…" before Yoruichi could finish Kisuke blared "Turn her into a female cat?" Yoruichi looked at the shop owner looking as if she was tempted. "No, I thought maybe it's time to tell her how I feel about ….. Her." Everyone watched as Yoruichi head went down she had planed to tell Soi Fon someday about how she felt about her but thought she'd wait till the girl got a little more older since she was still a teen Shinigami.

Kisuke and Tessai both looked at each other then back at Yoruichi. "Well better late then never." said Kisuke he had tried to get Yoruichi to tell Soi Fon sooner telling her to hurry up before it's to late he saw where the girl was getting looks from other Shinigami. "Guess your right" Yoruichi raised her head back up "Do you mind if I could have the shop to myself for a few days if I could get Soi Fon over?" Kisuke nodded yes to Yoruichi's question. With a big grin she used shimpo out of the shop heading back for the Soul Society to Soi Fon.

"STOP THAT!" yelled Ichigo stopping Kon from jumping on Rukia. "LEAVE ME ALONE ICHIGO" argued that stuffed animal trying to scrum his way free. "HELL NO!" Ichigo yelled back his face red from anger. "Now, now you two stop fighting over me" said Rukia laughing at the two enjoying their fight. "WE ARE NOT FIGHTING OVER YOU!" yelled Ichigo his face now from blushing. "Sure looks like it to me" replied Rukia giggling at Ichigo. "AM NOT!" as hard as he tried Rukia would just argue back soon they where fighting leaving the opening for Kon to escape. "SEE YA!" called Kon leaving the room on the hunt for a girl to be perverted to. Rukia and Ichigo look on with blank expressions. "He does remember that your one sister is down stairs right?" Ichigo blinks a couple of times then replies, "Don't think so but don't stop him." "AHHHHHH" yelled the toy and both Ichigo and Rukia laughed knowing that he had been caught.

Back at the Soul Society Soi Fon was in her office doing paper work as usual. "Awe you look so cute." said a voice Soi Fon looked and saw Yoruichi standing in front of her desk. "Wha..! What are you doing here Yoruichi-Sama?!" Yoruichi walked over to the other side of Soi Fon's desk. "Well I was wondering if you could come by the shop later?" Yoruichi was now eye level with Soi Fon who couldn't help but to blush. "Wh-Why?!" she asked she wanted so bad to just kiss her but thought, "No better not." "Well you see I'll be having the shop all to myself later and was wanting you with me." Yoruichi grinned while Soi Fon just blushed deeper. "Wel-l I c-could sssee about-t it." she said. "Good see you at 9" Yoruichi waves bye while leaving to get the place ready. "Wha-t just happen-ed" thought Soi Fon in disbelief.

It was around 5 pm as Soi Fon went over to the 11th squid head quarters to see Kenpachi and Yachiru before she lift. "SOI-CHAN!" called the small pink haired girl running over to Soi Fon. "Hey" said Soi Fon, Kenpachi watched how Soi Fon was acting nerves her face was still flustered from when Yoruichi had went over. "Yoruichi was there wasn't she?" asked Kenpachi grinning "Yeah so?" replied Soi Fon, Kenpachi laughed some then said. "Did she ask you out on a date?" Soi Fon face blushed while her face was full of rage "NO SHE JUST ASKED ME OVER!" Kenpachi laughed harder, "Well dummy I think that is a date then!" Soi Fon went speechless "Yoruichi would NEVER ask me out" she thought as she watch the man laugh.

Yachiru who just been on the side lines watching gave a huge smile. "YAY FOR SOI-CHAN!" Soi Fon looked down at Yachiru. "Eh forget it I see that I won't win with you guys." said Soi Fon turning to leave. "Awe come on Soi Fon do you really gotta go already I was hoping we could have a little fight before you go." said Kenpachi who snapped from his laughing and was trying to stop the girl. "Ha yeah right if we fight knowing you it wouldn't be little!" replied Soi Fon turning some to face Kenpachi. "YEAH KENNY SOI-CHAN IS RIGHT! She has a date so you can't beat her today!" Yachiru patted Kenpachi's leg. "HAY I COULD SO BEAT HIM!" yelled Soi Fon grabbing for at her sword. "HA yeah right! Kenny could SSSOOOOOoooo beat you Soi-Chan!" replied the girl crossing her arms. "WELL WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" yelled Soi Fon drawling out her Zanpaktou .

"Now, now you two, what 's going on?" said Yumichika walking in followed by Ikkaku. "HEY A FIGHT RIGHT ON!" called Ikkaku drawling his Zanpaktou also. "Well Soi-Chan and Kenny are going to fight!" replied Yachiru to Yumichika while starting to jump up and down. Kenpachi who was just watching sighed. "Not today remember Yachiru she has a date with Yoruichi." as it pained Kenpachi to stop a fight he was about to be in he knew that this date could finally bring Yoruichi and Soi Fon together. "IT'S NOT A DATE KENPACHI!" yelled Soi Fon, she was so pissed that it looked like that steam could come out of her ears at any moment. "FINALLY!" Yumichika said "ABOUT TIME YOU TWO DID!" he rushed over to Soi Fon who looked as if she would kill them at any sec.

"BUT YOU TOLD ME I COULD!" yelled Yoruichi angrily at the shop owner. "I know I did but something came up and so I can't." Kisuke looked away from Yoruichi feeling bad for having to do this. "SO TELL ME WHY THE HELL DO YOU!" Yoruichi grabbed his shirt color almost chocking him. "Well you see Kukaku is coming over.." he replied holding his hands up trying to make peace. "what do you mean she's coming over?" Yoruichi crocked an eye brow looking confused. "Well I kind-a told her that.." YOU TOLD HER ABOUT MINE AND SOI FON'S DATE!" yelled Yoruichi almost killing the man. "Now don't be mad.." "DON'T BE MAD YOU MUST BE KIDDING!" Yoruichi threw Kisuke crossed the room. "SHE'LL GET IN THE WAY BY TEASING.." before Yoruichi could finish a voice interrupted her. "Awe don't worry I won't I'm just here to help out." Yoruichi turned around and saw Kukaku grinning.

Around 8:30 pm when Soi Fon lift the 11th squad headquarters and was getting ready to go meet Yoruichi. "I wonder if it is really going to be a date? " thought Soi Fon. When she got to the gates she swallowed her legs where shacking and she was sweating. "Damn it Soi Fon clam down it's most likely just hanging out time but still.." more she thought about it more nerves she got even just spending time with the goddess made her heart pound in her chest.

"Ok now GET OUT!" Yoruichi pointed at a door, she was able to get Kisuke to let her have a room for herself and Soi Fon to have dinner, she had set up a table got the food ready, drinks set all that was needed was Soi Fon to enjoy it with her. "Ok, ok we're going princess" said Kukaku leaving, "Have fun!" was the last thing said as Kisuke shut the door before the girls start fighting. "Good now all I have to do is wai.." a knock at the door came Yoruichi swallowed as she found her voice to say. "Come in."

As the door opened Soi Fon poked her head in, "I thought no one was going to be here?" said Soi Fon as she entered. "Yeah about that Kukaku came over at the last minute so." Yoruichi searched the back of her head. "So there's no reason for me to be here then right?" said Soi Fon coldly, "Still as cold as ever" thought Yoruichi "But it's one of the thing I love about her." Yoruichi smiled "Nope we get this room all to our selves" said Yoruichi as she wrapped her arms around Soi Fon's waist. "Yoruichi-Sama" Soi Fon blushed she couldn't believe it just maybe this really was a date.

In the living room part of the shop Kisuke, Kukaku, Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu where setting around, "Wonder if their going to have sex?" said Jinta "Ha I beat they already are" spoke Kukaku with a huge grin on her face, "Be about time they did!" Kisuke laughed some, "Yeah your right Kukaku, but I just hope they do eat at some point though so Soi Fon will get trusty." everyone looked at Kisuke as he sat there looking proud about something. "What did you do Kisuke?" asked Tessai "Ok I'll tell you all" with that everyone leaned in to hear what Kisuke had to say. "I put something in her drink to turn Soi Fon into a cat." first everyone's face went blank then. "YOU DID WHAT! WHAT FOR!" Kukaku yelled "SHHHHH be quite" Kisuke looked over at the door to make sure Yoruichi and Soi Fon didn't look to see what was going on. "Why the hell did you do that for Kisuke" whispered Kukaku, "Because I.. I think it would be nice for them to be able to have kids" replied Kisuke in a whisper also. "Wait but if they ever did want kids couldn't they just adopt?" Jinta asked his voice not so much as a whisper but not load enough for Yoruichi and Soi Fon to hear.

"Well yeah they could of I guess" Kisuke thought on it for a moment then continued, "But then we wouldn't have little kittens running around!" everyone fell back while Kisuke laughed at what he just said. "Yeah but if they have kids one mite end up acting like Yoruichi." joked Kukaku raising back up.

As Yoruichi and Soi Fon sat at the table eating Soi Fon noticed that Yoruichi had been watching her the whole time every bite she took Yoruichi would watch her. "Yoruichi-Sama?" Soi Fon asked "Why are you watching me eat?" Yoruichi giggled some then spoke, "Well it's cause you look so cute setting there eating your food, by the way do you like it?" Soi Fon blushed some then answered, "YE-es I do." Yoruichi smiled, "Well that's good Tessai worked hard on it!" Yoruichi busted out laughing while Soi Fon looked at her blankly, "You made that guy cook this?" Yoruichi stopped laugh she looked at Soi Fon plainly then grinned, "Well he wanted to make sure we had a good meal for our date." said Yoruichi, Soi Fon froze it was just as the others said what she'd hope it be a date… a date with Yoruichi!

Yoruichi watched as Soi Fon's face froze she couldn't help herself but to giggle at the girl, she just looked so cute. "You me…mean this reea.. Really is a da-da- date!" chocked Soi Fon her full face was red. "Yep I been wanting to go out with you for years just never got up the courage to ask you." Soi Fon looked at Yoruichi she could barely believe what she was hearing Yoruichi-Sama the Goddess of Flash was afraid to ask her Soi Fon out on a date.

"Thing is when I saw you with Kenpachi I got jealous I was scared that maybe it was to late I guess it helped me get this courage to get you out on a date with me." Soi Fon didn't really know what to say at first till it hit her. "What do you mean saw me with Kenpachi?!" Yoruichi searched the back of her head some having a huge smile on her face. "Well I was spying on you like usual he-he" Soi Fon blinked a couple of times then spoke. "You spied on me while I was hang out with Kenpachi and Yachiru did you see us at the cook out? What do you mean you usually do?!" Yoruichi still searching the back of her head said, "Well I didn't see you at a cook out just at that fled with the fireflies and well didn't you noticed how I always watching you even way back when." Soi Fon thought for a moment, "Well yeah guess you where always there weren't ya?" Yoruichi smiled at Soi Fon she quite searching the back of her head.

"But why didn't you join us while watching the fireflies?" asked Soi Fon, Yoruichi thought for a moment, "Well thing is if something was going on I would of most likely beat the crap out of Kenpachi, thing is I mite not of even asked I mite of just reacted I was going to kick his ass right then and there but thought better of it didn't need you to get mad at me." Soi Fon smiled "Well you don't have anything to worry about he's just my friend just like you and Kisuke and I guess I'm guilty of being jealous too cause I often thought that maybe something was going on between you two." Yoruichi laughed some, "Well I guess both of us have been in love with each other and with the other not knowing it" Yoruichi laughed some more even Soi Fon laughed at it.

When they both stopped they looked at each other they leaned across the table and kissed. They both heard fire works though both thought at first it was Kukaku till they parted. They both looked at each other in a daze they enjoyed this night so much they both didn't know how it could be more perfect till Soi Fon took a drink from her glass.

"KISUKE!!" yelled Yoruichi, everyone looked at him as he grinned knowing that Soi Fon took a drink from her glass. "You're a dead man." said Jinta backing away from the table. "Poor Kisuke he was just wanting to help them." said Ururu also backing away from the table. Tessai just shook his head some while Kukaku said, "Well rest in peace Kisuke."

Yoruichi ran out of the room and grabbed Kisuke. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GIRLFRIND!!" yelled Yoruichi if looks cold kill this was one that could. "Well I was just helping out." Kisuke did his hold hands up look I'm sorry expression but it wasn't going to help him this time. "YOU TURNED HER INTO A CAT!!" yelled Yoruichi "Hold on did you say Girlfriend?" asked Kukaku grinning, Yoruichi looked at her for a minute then said, "Yeah.." "OMG FINALLY!" said Kukaku happily "WE ALL BEEN WAITTING SO LONG FOR THIS!" Yoruichi giggled some then turned back to her anger with Kisuke. "Ok, ok I'm sorry I shouldn't have done it ok!." try as he may Yoruichi wasn't forgiving him till they hear Soi Fon walk in. "Should have known it was you." said Soi Fon she was a white kinda fluffy cat that looked to be a little smaller then Yoruichi's form but still having her grey, silver eyes.

"Soi Fon.." said Yoruichi looking at her girlfriend. "Don't kill him, even though I'd love to watch it, I think this is a good thing he did.. This time anyways." Everyone even Yoruichi was shocked to hear Soi Fon say this. "Why? Are you feeling ok?" Yoruichi dropped Kisuke he hitting the floor hard to pick up Soi Fon. "Yeah I'm fine thing is I kinda always wanted to have a cat form like you so we could hang together no matter what form you took." Yoruichi looked at her girlfriend then laughed at little. "Know what I guess your right maybe this turning you into a cat thing wasn't bad after all." with that Yoruichi hugged cat Soi Fon kissing the top of her kitty head.

"AWWW, so sweet!" said Kukaku holding up a beer bottle. "Hey! Where did that come from?" asked Kisuke, "Hm? Do you want one?" Kukaku held the bottle over teasingly, "YES!" Kisuke held out his hand, "Please!" Kukaku, Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu all laughed at him while Yoruichi and Soi Fon snuck off, Yoruichi turning into her cat form.

Yoruichi and Soi Fon went back into the room. "Now, huh?!" as Soi Fon turned to face her lover they where face to face Yoruichi grinning. "Now what where you saying? She asked looking at her girlfriend. "Well I was sa-saying how w-we going to finish this..." Yoruichi didn't say a word she just looked deep into Soi Fon's eyes. "Yoruichi-Sama?" said Soi Fon as she licked her nose causing Yoruichi to widen her eyes. "HEY!" Soi Fon giggled cause this time it was Yoruichi who was looking all so cute. "How about we turn back into people form to finish eating, I know to well that your still hungry." Yoruichi thought for a moment about what Soi Fon said then replied, "OK!"


	4. Their DATING!

Ok before anyone starts reading i wanna say sorry I had put Kon in this chapter but forgotten all about him so he does go missing ^^77' (I feel aweful about it) so I try and make it up at the end as to why he is missing. So I'm sorry people, I'm sorry Kon hope everyone can forgive me.

* * *

"AH I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" shouted Ichigo grabbing his books and shoving them into his back pack. "Calm down Ichigo" said Rukia trying to help him. "HOW CAN I, IF I'M LATE I'LL MISS THE BIG TEST IF THAT HAPPENS THEN…"Ichigo quit talking after he got his backpack together, he just rushed outside forgetting he was even talking to Rukia who was lift standing there shaking her head. "What am I going to do with him." sighed Rukia as she flashed stepped out of the room.

Rukia sat and watched the school yard from atop a large building as the bell rang for the students to be dismissed. "Wonder how that test went?" thought Rukia waiting for the orange haired boy. As the students exited she saw Orihime, Chad, and Uryu. Rukia kept watching till she saw Ichigo come out he wasn't walking with his friends he was off by himself. "Must not of gone well" thought Rukia flash stepping to Ichigo. "Hey Ichigo" said Rukia she stood behind Ichigo. "Hey" he replied turning to face her. "So how did the test go?" she asked with a concerned look. "Don't know yet." Ichigo looked at the ground. "Well don't worry about it I'm sure you did fine" Rukia patted Ichigo on the back but it didn't cheer him up.

Heading back to Ichigo's, he and Rukia passed threw town Rukia looked around seeing different restraints. "Hey Ichigo." Rukia pulled his arm some making him stop. "What!" Ichigo looked down at her. "Let's stop and eat" Ichigo then noticed that they where in front of a sub shop. "Yeah sure ok." Ichigo led the way into the restraint. In side it was like being in a old time restraint. "Did we time travel?" asked Ichigo looking shocked. Rukia giggles a little at Ichigo. "Nope don't think so." she replied.

After they had gotten their subs they went back outside to eat while setting on a bunch. "Hey Ichigo that test what's it for?" asked Rukia taking a bite out of her sandwich. "It's to see if I passed so I can go on to the next grade." replied Ichigo. Rukia looked at him then took another bite out of her sub. "Ah, ok I can see where that can be trouble some." said Rukia with a mouth full of food. "Yeah, you should be lucky that you don't have to worry about one." Ichigo took a bite out of his sub he didn't noticed that Rukia was looking at him with an annoyed face. "What?" he asked "You got to be kidding me come on I had to take test at the Shinigami world before how do you think I was able to become one?" Ichigo's face went blank he knew better he also knew that she had to take a test before hand but it had slipped his mind mainly since she only had to take it the one time. "Sorry.." was all he could say and with out thinking he gave her a hug which made her blush.

"Ich… Ichigo!" Ichigo pulled back, he dropped his sandwich and his mouth. "OMG I didn't just do what I think I did… did I?" thought Ichigo as he stared into Rukia's eyes and she stared back into his they where both silent. Ichigo started to slowly move toured Rukia as she did the same till they where just inches of each others faces their eyes still looking into each others it was like they forgotten about the outside world around them.

"HEY ICHIGO! RUKIA!" called Kon he looked so beat up. "KON!" Ichigo and Rukia both snapped out of their trans and looked down at the ground at the little toy lion thing. "HEY YOU TWO!" Kon looked as if he could cry as he jumped at them. "What the hell happened to you?" asked Ichigo as he grabbed him with one hand. "YOUR SISTER!" yelled Kon he wear a look that could kill. "Oh!" Ichigo searched the back of his head. "Man what does she do to you Kon?" asked Rukia going back to eating the rest of her sandwich. "Well for starters she PUT A DRESS ON ME! Then when I was finally able to get away I ran into this dog that put me in the ground, after I dug my way out I had to run for my life for the dog had saw where I was escaping, THEN after I was finally free of the dog I ran a crossed this park with this two kids playing that were none other then Jinta and Ururu who ended up coming after me, THEY WHERE GOING TO KILL ME I SWAR! I jumped into this river to become free of them then after that I was in town and found you all."

Ichigo and Rukia both stared at the toy lion. "Your kidding and you lived threw all of this!" Rukia grabbed the toy and held him up in the air looking at him. "Yep.. :sniff:" said Kon still looking as if he could cry. "Let's go take you to Urahara's and get you fixed up." said Rukia standing up she threw away what was left of her sandwich (which wasn't much) and started to walk off. "Hey! Wait up." called Ichigo following her.

When they reached Urahara's shop they stood at the entrance about to go in. "Wow it's been a month since we where last here!" said Ichigo rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, wonder if anything has changed" replied Rukia as she opened the door. As they entered they where greeted by Ururu and Jinta. "Hey you two." said Jinta "Hey Ichigo, Rukia, Kon." Ururu bowed to them. "Hey Ururu is Urahara around?" asked Ichigo "Yeah, he's helping Tessai work on a house in the back." replied Ururu. "Oh why are they working on a house?" asked Rukia looking kind a puzzled. "For Yoruichi and Soi Fon" said Jinta shutting the door behind them.

Ichigo and Rukia stopped looked at each other then Ichigo asked. "What do you mean for them?" Jinta laughed some, "Oh that's right you guys haven't been around you see they been dating!" At their mouths dropped then both together stumbled, "THEIR… DA-DATING!?" "Is there a problem?" asked a voice it was no other then Yoruichi giving one of her cat grins. Soi Fon had her arms wrapped around Yoruichi's neck. "Huh, no there's no problem, we're just a little shocked is all." replied Rukia she was rubbing the back of her neck trying to think of the best thing to say.

"Heh don't worry about it you two, you both haven't been around so you didn't know that she and I are together now" Yoruichi stuck out her tongue. "Yeah but are you and Kisuke?" Ichigo asked "NO!" answered Soi Fon her face was red from anger. Yoruichi giggled some and kissed Soi Fon on the cheek. Ichigo looked at them dumbfound while Rukia yelled "congratulations!" while pulling Ichigo out to the back.

"Who would have thought that Yoruichi was…. Well…" Ichigo thought for a moment while Rukia signed. "Well come to think of it one time Kiyone said when she and Soi Fon tried to get a nude picture of Yoruichi, well long story short Yoruichi took Soi Fon's cloths off and said she liked what she saw." Ichigo stopped for a moment. "I wonder how many times they been together and none of us known this I mean when we where at the beach and they left to go fishing did they really go fishing? I mean like…" "Ichigo I don't think they did anything then but hey who cares their happy and that's all that matters, right?" Rukia smiled at Ichigo who smiled right back. "Yeah your right as long as their happy that's all that matters."

Once they where out back they saw Kisuke with a hammer in his right hand holding a nail to wood with the other while Tessai was holding the wood up. They where working now on the roof's frame most already been done. "Hey you two!" called Rukia "YE-OWCH!" yelled Kisuke when he looked down at Rukia he had hammered his thumb. "Eh" was all Ichigo said squinting his eyes. "You ok?" asked Tessai at a thumb sucking Kisuke. "Ye-s.. I'll be fine" he answered. When both back on ground, "So how's you two?" asked Kisuke. "We're both fine, a little shocked to hear that Yoruichi and Soi Fon are dating now." replied Rukia. Kisuke laughed some while waving his fan. "Yeah it is shocking myself, Tessai, and Kukaku had been waiting so long for them to get together." Ichigo and Rukia looked a little puzzled, "How long have they had a thing for each other?" wondered Rukia. "Well since forever pretty much." said Kisuke thinking about the question.

"The house frame looks nice Kisuke, Tessai." said Yoruichi walking out of the shop, she was fixing her jacket. "Thanks glad you like it." they replied. Ichigo and Rukia turned to face Yoruichi. "Hey Yoruichi" said Ichigo "Hey" Yoruichi replied now standing with the small group. "Something wrong?" Ichigo asked he had noticed that Yoruichi seemed to have trouble with her jacket. "Nope just gotten it back on." Yoruichi replied smiling. Ichigo seemed confused for a moment then realized what she had just got done doing.

Later on everyone sat at the table to eat Ichigo and Rukia stayed to join. As they where all eating Yoruichi would giggle at Jinta and Ururu who had been fighting as usual. "Their so cute don't you think so Soi Fon?" Soi Fon looked up at Yoruichi seeing the smile on her face. "Yeah sure I guess?" Soi Fon looked confused. "HEY WHO YOU CALLING CUTE!" Jinta yelled looking pissed. "You" Yoruichi pointed at him making him more angry. She then looked at Soi Fon. "You know all we have to do is turn into cat forms and.." "HOLD ON!" yelled Soi Fon interrupting Yoruichi. "YOU WANT US TO HAVE KIDS! NOW!" Soi Fon face turned red from anger. "Yep" Yoruichi smiled. "But we haven't been dating long been only a month!" Soi Fon started scratching the back of her head.

Ichigo who had stopped eating and was thinking about how on earth could they have kids spoke up. "Ok I gotta know how are you two even able to have kids?" Yoruichi laughed then explained, "Well you see since I can turn into a boy cat and Soi Fon can turn into a girl cat we're able to." Ichigo looked at Soi Fon, "Since when were you able to turn into a cat?" he asked Soi Fon grinned then answered. "Since Kisuke put something in my drink during my first date with Yoruichi-Sama."

Rukia who had just only been listen eyes sparkled. "You mean there's going to be little kittens running around here SO CUTE!" Yoruichi busted out laughing while Soi Fon wasn't the lest bit pleased. Yoruichi wrapped her arms around Soi Fon who blushed. "Hey tonight meet me at the hot springs in kitty form ok." Yoruichi grinned while Soi Fon still blushing turned away. "I an't letting you get me pregnant Yoruichi! We don't even have our own house yet." said Soi Fon, Yoruichi looked at her, "We'll by the time there done you'll most likely be ready have." Yoruichi looked over at Tessai and Kisuke who didn't know what to say. "You guys would be done by the time a baby be ready to come into the world right?" Yoruichi asked with a puppy dog face coming a crossed her face. "Well most likely I'd think.." said Kisuke thinking. "GREAT" with that Yoruichi pushed Soi Fon down undressing her.

"YORUICHI-SAMA!" "YOUICHI!" yelled both Soi Fon and Ichigo. Ichigo had his hands covering his face even though he was peaking some which was making Rukia jealous. "Hm well I don't want everyone seeing you naked." said Yoruichi to Soi Fon after watching Ichigo peaking at her. Yoruichi picked up Soi Fon while going out the door. "Thank Tessai for the great dinner, see you all tomorrow." with that Yoruichi took Soi Fon out the door.

"Eh where is she taking her?" asked Ichigo uncovering his face. "Most likely to the hot springs area." replied Kisuke taking a ship from his tea he had. Rukia stood up and starched, "Well I think it's time to go Ichigo." Rukia peaked down at him as he looked up at her wide eyed. "Already but I an't done?" Kisuke and Tessai giggled at the two lovers thinking back with Yoruichi and Soi Fon. "Their a lot like them don't ya think Kisuke?" Tessai whispered to Kisuke who nodded yes in agreement. "Come on now you have school tomorrow!" Ichigo signed and gotten up. "Hey thanks for having us over." said Ichigo bowing. "No problems." replied Kisuke waving.

As they heard the door shut Jinta looked at Kisuke. "So Ichigo and Rukia are like how Yoruichi and Soi Fon was?" asked Jinta wondering how the two girls where before. "Oh yes." said Kisuke leaning back. "Very much so they both had feelings for each other but never told the other how they felt." Kisuke laughed some. Ururu with her sad looking eyes watched as Kisuke laugh then asked. "So Ichigo and Rukia are going to get together too?" Kisuke smiled then replied, "I bet so if they ever tell each other how they feel."

The sound of a small waterfall runs by the hot springs making a peaceful place to be when just listening. "YO-YORUICHI-SAMA!" said Soi Fon, she had her cat paws around Yoruichi's cat neck as they made love by the hot springs. Yoruichi's body kept moving up and down as she licked Soi Fon neck down to her where her color bone be if she was in her human form. "Yoruichi-Sama" Soi Fon looked up at the sky every time she and Yoruichi had made love it so wonderful same as it was now but something was different. Soi Fon closed her eyes enjoying everything but couldn't help to wonder what was the feeling she had she had never felt it before.

"Soi Fon?" asked Yoruichi looking down at the girl cat. "Huh?" Soi Fon opened her eyes to see Yoruichi looking at her worryingly. "Something wrong?" Yoruichi asked Soi Fon thought for a moment about telling Yoruichi but thought better not it may just make her worry. "Everything's ok" Soi Fon replied licking Yoruichi on the cheek. Yoruichi smiled as she went back to licking Soi Fon.

"ICHIGO!" said Rukia throwing a shoe at him. "OWCH WHAT!" he yelled rubbing the side of his face. They had just gotten back home and already Rukia was mad at him. "WHY DID YOU PEAK AT HER!" yelled Rukia closing the closet door to change into her night clothes. "I WAS NOT!" he yelled back as he slipped into his. "YES YOU DID I SAW YOU!" Rukia opened the closet door Ichigo was lucky that he had already gotten his pants on. "I WAS LOOKING AT YOUICHI NOT THE ALMOST NAKED SOI FON!" Ichigo pulled down his shirt and slipped into bed. "Really?" Rukia asked not believing him. "Yes really I mean it I looked in right in the eyes I couldn't look at her anyways Yoruichi pushed her on the floor the table was covering her." Rukia faced turned red of anger. "SO IF YOU COULD HAVE SEEN HER YOU WOULD HAVE!" Rukia was back to yelling. "NO!" Ichigo yelled, "AND I HAVE A REASON AS TO WHY ALSO!" "Ok, then I want to hear it!" Rukia crossed her lags and arms waiting for Ichigo's answer.

"Rukia." Ichigo said as the thought of a good reason he wanted to tell her he wouldn't look at Soi Fon because he loves her but thought it be better to say it's because she is Yoruichi. "Because Soi Fon is Yoruichi's girlfriend and I don't feel like being killed." Ichigo replied he laid his head in his pillow turning off his light. "Ichigo?" Rukia started to close the closet door. "Yeah?" he asked. "Nothing" replied Rukia shutting the closet door and went to sleep.

AS FOR KON!

"HELLO PEOPLE! ANYONE! ICHIGO! RUKIA! HELP!" yelled Kon he had been left outside of the Urahara shop.

:Flash back:

"THIR…. DA-DATING?!" "Is there a problem?" Rukia had dropped the doll with out realizing it when she and Ichigo where shocked to find out Yoruichi and Soi Fon are dating. (Also forgotten about him)

:Back to Kon:

"sniff" Kon looked at the stars in the sky. "What a day" :Kon cries:


	5. Happy Birthday Soi Fon Part 1

well ok I know i am a little early from Soi Fon's brithday (that i think is the 3rd of February) but I am doing this in 2 parts so the next chapter will be out on the 3rd of February :enjoy: ^^77'

* * *

It had been a month since the hot springs and Soi Fon had started to act kinda weird two weeks ago causing Yoruichi and the others to worry. "Do you think she's sick?" asked Jinta "Maybe we don't know for sure since she won't talk to any of us about what's going on with her." replied Kisuke taking a ship of tea, "How about you make her some soup Tessai so if she's sick it'll help her." Ururu looked up at the big man with a worried look. "Know what that's a good idea I'll start right on it." Tessai gotten up and walked out to the kitchen leaving the others to their thoughts. Jinta looked up at the sealing, "Could be too that it's because today's her birthday." Jinta looked over at Kisuke who was looking back at him. "You know I had thought of that but I don't think that's it really." replied Kisuke taking another ship of his tea.

Yoruichi who had been holding Soi Fon wondered what was wrong with her as she held her in her arm she felt ok normal not like she has a fever. "Yoruichi.." Soi Fon snuggled in her lovers arms, "What is it Soi Fon?" asked Yoruichi. "I love you" Soi Fon replied she placed her hand over her stomach. "Soi Fon is your tummy upset?" Yoruichi asked with a little hope maybe now she can find out what's wrong with Soi Fon and get her back to normal. "No it's fine." replied Soi Fon.

"Oh by the way happy birthday little bee." whispered Yoruichi in Soi Fon's ear, she giggled some while kissing her lover's cheek. "Why thank you!" Soi Fon replied, "I thought you forgotten." Yoruichi who was shocked to hear her say that whispered back. "I would NEVER forget your birthday it's the best day of the year!" Soi Fon blushed and giggled some more as she closed her eyes and relaxed against Yoruichi's body.

"Hey Soi Fon here's some soup hope your hungry." said Tessai as he laid a boil of soup on the floor next to the couple. "Thanks" replied Soi Fon, she looked up at Yoruichi and smiled some. "Hm? What is it?" Yoruichi looked into Soi Fon's beautiful eyes, "Nothing." replied Yoruichi she didn't know what to do she was getting more worried by the minute. As Yoruichi watched Soi Fon raised up to eat the soup.

Soi Fon who wasn't stupid to what Yoruichi had been thinking said. "I gotten a hold of Captain Unohana earlier this morning she said I can come in to see her today after a captain's meeting." After saying this Soi Fon watched as Yoruichi's face brightened up. "So this means your going to go get check to see what's wrong with you!" said Yoruichi hugging Soi Fon. "Yeah." Soi Fon replied blushing some.

Yoruichi watched Soi Fon eat, she smiled at her lover as she thought about how cute she looked when she ate. "Yoruichi are you just going to look at me all day?" asked Soi Fon starting to get bugged. "Yep" replied Yoruichi with a huge grin Soi Fon signed. Jinta walked up to the girl looking annoyed, "Come on Soi Fon!" Soi Fon looked at him puzzled while taking the last bite from her soup. "You said you'd take me and Ururu to the ice cream shop today so we can celebrate your birthday!" "JINTA!" yelled Yoruichi angrily, "SHE IS SICK!" Soi Fon smiled softly at him which made Jinta and Yoruichi a little shocked. "How about Yoruichi takes you?" Yoruichi's mouth dropped and so didn't Jinta's. "BUT! If you go then maybe it'll like help you.." Yoruichi watched as the boy showed some worry though he liked to act tough he did show a softer side when he wanted to. "AWE your worried about me too? Is Ururu? You kids are so nice!" Yoruichi and Jinta both felt like fainting or grabbing a thermometer.

"What's wrong you two?" Soi Fon asked as she laid back against Yoruichi. "WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU SOI FON!!" Jinta yelled pointing at her. Soi Fon giggled at him telling him that "he looked cute being all worried." Which didn't help his and Yoruichi's worrying any. Soi Fon started to get up just to be stopped by Yoruichi. "And where do you think your going?" she asked cracking an eyebrow "Well I got to be at the meeting remember Yoruichi I am a captain." Yoruichi thought for a moment then replied, "But you haven't been your self maybe you should I don't know skip it today and just wait for Unohana to be ready to see you?" Soi Fon laughed at Yoruichi and kissed her on her forehead as she stood up. "You can be so silly you know that Yoruichi." As Soi Fon lift the room to get ready Yoruichi and Jinta both blinked not believing what just happened.

"COME ON ICHIGO!!" Rukia was setting outside of the window waiting for Ichigo to get ready and out of his room. "HOLD ON WILL YA!" Ichigo jumped out the window in his Shinigami outfit. "Don't worry Ichigo I'll take good care of your body he-he" called Kon who was now in Ichigo's human body waving bye to them from the room.

"I swear if he does anything to my body I'll.." "Ok Ichigo now when we get to Urahara's place you need to go into Bankai ok" interrupted Rukia who had been on her soul reaper phone not paying any attention to Ichigo or his rant. "Are you even going to listen to me?" asked Ichigo, "Now when you go into Bankai go into your Hallow state." "Guess not" Ichigo signed then it hit him. "HEY RUKIA!" yelled Ichigo right in her ear. "WHAT?!" Rukia stopped and pulled him right up so they were face to face. "WHY DID YOU YELL IN MY EAR!" Ichigo grinned, "WELL if some one would just LISTEN up she wouldn't get yelled in her ear." Rukia blinked a couple of times then let go of him. "Fine whatever, what is it you want?" Ichigo smiled at her, "Well I was wondering if you know how Soi Fon is when we where there the other day she didn't seem herself." Rukia thought for a moment "Well I guess we'll find out when we get there let's hurry!"

When arriving they saw Jinta, Ururu, and Yoruichi going out the door. "HEY YOU GUYS!" called Ichigo running up to them. "Hey there what's up?" replied Yoruichi "How's Soi Fon?" he asked looking worried. The three where silent. "Is she sick?" asked Rukia joining the gang. "Well we don't know she's been acting weird she goes to see Unohana later on today after a captain's meeting that she's getting ready to go to now." Yoruichi looked down at the ground Ichigo and Rukia both could tell that she was awfully worried about the girl. "Well at lest she does go to see Unohana today maybe whatever's wrong can be fixed soon." said Ichigo, Yoruichi looked at the two of them and signed. "Yeah you two are right, well I gotta take these two to the ice cream shop wish I could stay but Soi Fon pretty much volunteered me so." "It's ok you all be safe now." Ichigo gave a thumbs up. "And don't worry why'll we're here we'll watch her we'll even follow her to Soul Society to make sure she's ok there." Yoruichi smiled, "Thanks you two." "No problem we're just happy to help" replied Rukia.

Once inside Rukia and Ichigo saw that Soi Fon was ready to go. "HEY HOLD UP!" Ichigo shouted he got beside Soi Fon stopping her from exiting. "What are you doing?" asked Soi Fon, Ichigo looked at her with disbelief cause she was smiling she never smiles when he tries to stop her from doing something. "Rukia and I are going with you.." he replied waiting for her old self to appear and hit him a crossed the room. "Ok." was all Soi Fon said as she still smiled. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" yelled Ichigo he felt worried and fear all at the same time this wasn't Soi Fon she never be so nice to him she would always be with Yoruichi even if it was just to hang with the two kids, she would have killed Ichigo by now just for stopping her from exiting a room something was going on with Soi Fon and he was determent to find out what was wrong with her not just because he was worried about her but for Yoruichi.

"Hey you all heading out now?" said Kisuke he had been listening in on them and decided now be a good time as any to go say hi. "We're going with Soi Fon to the Soil Society." replied Rukia she stood behind Ichigo ready to go at any moment. "Ok you better be on your best behavior Soi Fon." try as he mite to get Soi Fon to yell at him she just looked at him with a smile replying "OK I WILL!" "Something is defiantly wrong with Soi Fon, she didn't try to harm Urahara just now and we all know that's not like her." Rukia kept watching Soi Fon as the girl started to giggle.

When the three lift Kisuke stood by the gate. "I wonder." thought Kisuke as he turned to go back inside the shop. "OK WE'RE HERE!" said Soi Fon cheeringly, "DID ALIENS COME AND ABDUCT YOU!" said Ichigo he placed his hand on Soi Fon's forehead. "GET THE HELL OFF ME!" she yelled pushing him clear a crossed the plane till he hit a wall. "She'..s ba…back eh." said Ichigo as he passed out.

Rukia watch Soi Fon as she went from anger to sorrow. "OH MY GOSH ICHIGO ARE YOU OK!" she called as she ran over to him. "What the hell is wrong with her?!" Rukia asked herself as she watched everything that the girl did. "Me?! What about you?!" Ichigo came back to once Soi Fon tried to help him up.

"Soi Fon you started acting like this a few weeks after Ichigo and I lift during the night we found out you and Yoruichi where dating, maybe something that day happened to cause you to act like this." Rukia thought of different things that could be going on with Soi Fon but she couldn't think of anything to cause Soi Fon to act how she was.

When they reached the captains quarters of the 2nd division Soi Fon sat in her chair behind her desk getting ready to do some paper work. "Hold on what about your meeting?" asked Ichigo he watched as Soi Fon looked over papers writing something down then placing them aside. "Well the meeting doesn't start for an other hour yet." Ichigo and Rukia both looked at each other then back at Soi Fon. "You mean we have to wait an hour then for the meeting to be over just to get you seen?!" Ichigo's right eye started to twitch which made Soi Fon look at him kind of wide eyed. "Something wrong with that I should be mad at you since you two forgotten my birthday.." Soi Fon started to cry some making the two very nerves.

" We're SO sorry Soi Fon can you forgive us?" Rukia had walked over to the other side of Soi Fon's desk and gave her a hug. "Ok." Soi Fon replied with a smile. "Happy Birthday Soi Fon." said Ichigo who was now dumbfound. "YES! Happy Birthday Soi Fon!" Rukia gave Soi Fon another hug which made Soi Fon start to get annoyed. "OK! That's enough hugging for one day humph!" Rukia let go of Soi Fon and watched as the girl went back to her work.

"HEY EVERYONE WE'RE BACK!" called Jinta running into the shop. "Hey looks like someone had a good time." said Kisuke setting at his table. "Yep sure did we where able to trick Yoruichi in to getting us the big cones ha-ha!" Jinta placed both hands at his hips laughing with glory. "Heh, doesn't seem like her to be easily trick sure she didn't just want to buy those huge cones for you?" asked a voice that had been setting beside Urahara. "Kukaku?" Jinta was at total shock of seeing the woman setting there with her sake at hand. "Hey Jinta you took off you made Yoruichi get worried!" said the small voice of Ururu walking into the room. "Eh who cares about that now look who's here it's Kukaku." Jinta pointed at the lady to show Ururu.

"Oh hey Kukaku sorry I didn't notice you at first." Ururu bowed at the woman who just laughed at her. "Ah don't worry about it so where's Yoruichi?" Kukaku placed her drink down eyeing at the two kids to scare them. "I'm right here!" said Yoruichi as she walked into the room she was covered in ice cream. "Oh my gosh what happened to you!" Kukaku laughed hard at Yoruichi who just laughed along with her friend. "Well these two kids couldn't finish their ice cream and left me carrying their leftover's." Sorry Yoruichi." said Ururu helping Yoruichi with the ice cream. "I'm sorry too I guess." said Jinta going over to help as well. "Ah it's ok you two." Yoruichi handed them their stuff and looked at Kukaku and Kisuke.

"I'll be back I'm just going to go wash up if that's ok." the two looked at their friend as she smiled walking over to the restroom door. "Yeah it's ok." replied Kisuke. "Don't take to long." said Kukaku taking a hold of her sake and taking a drink.

After Yoruichi closed the door Kukaku got up close to Kisuke at whisper distends so Yoruichi wouldn't hear them. "Hey what's going on Yoruichi hasn't been herself is everything going ok with her and Soi Fon?" asked Kukaku, Kisuke took a drink from a cup he had then spoke, "Yeah everything's been fine between them it's just Soi Fon's been acting weird lately not herself and it's really worrying Yoruichi." Kukaku sat up thinking. "Well it is her birthday right would that have anything to do with it?" Kukaku took a ship from her sake waiting for Kisuke to reply. "Nope cause she's been acting weird for the past what two weeks." Kukaku took a huge drink from her sake, "Well do you have any thoughts on what's wrong with her?" asked Kukaku, Kisuke fell silent thinking if he should tell his theory to Kukaku. "Oh come on now if you don't want me to tell Yoruichi or anyone I won't promise." Kisuke raised his eyes to look at Kukaku then took in a deep breath and exhaling.

"Ok, well you see like a month ago I believe it was Yoruichi was on this huge fix on getting Soi Fon pregnant." Kukaku's eyes widen, "You mean they are wanting to have a baby!" Kisuke nodded his head up and down making Kukaku's mouth drop. "So tell me what happened are they still trying?" blurted Kukaku now anxious about what is said next. "Well they both talked more about it and thought it be better to wait till Soi Fon is fully grown." Kisuke took another drink out of his cup his eyes closed.

Kukaku laid back some then it hit her. "Oh my ga-ga! Ga! YOU THINK!" Kisuke nodded up and down yes making Kukaku shocked. "So little Soi Fon is knocked up huh well way to go Yoruichi!" Kukaku ware a huge grin. "Yeah, but don't tell Yoruichi yet ok I want to wait until Soi Fon get's seen by Unohana to be sure." Kukaku nodded in agreement then grinned. "You know this will be quit a birthday present!"

"WHERE'D SHE GO!" yelled Ichigo running around Soul Society. "HOW AM I TO KNOW YOU'RE THE STUPID HEAD AND MADE US LOOSE HER!" argued Rukia during their watching over Soi Fon they had went to get a small bite to eat upon returning they found that Soi Fon had token off.

"Gah! Man where is she does she even have friends?" Ichigo glanced over at Rukia who surged her shoulders. "Yoruichi is going to kill us!" said Ichigo as he flashed stepped faster then he already had.

"HA, you really mean that they have been eyeing you like hawks just because they think something is wrong with you so you took off from them?" Kenpachi sat in a chair across from him was Soi Fon setting on the opposite side in the middle of them was a short of long table. "Yep they went to grab a bite to eat." Soi Fon gave an evil grin. "They really thought I'd stay there to wait for them." Soi Fon laughed some closing her eyes. "You do seem a little different though Soi Fon." Kenpachi watched as she opened her eyes back up to look at him. "I'm FINE!" Soi Fon hit the table with her left fist. "What ever you say Soi Fon." replied Kenpachi.

"KENNY!" called Yachiru running into the room. "Hey what's up Yachiru?" Kenpachi smiled at the small girl realizing that she hadn't noticed Soi Fon there. "SOI-CHAN IS HERE SOME WHERE!" Yachiru started on her hyper jumping up and down with a huge smile on her face. "Really hope she comes and sees you then huh?" Yachiru stopped after hearing Soi Fon's voice talk to her. "SOI-CHAN!" yelled Yachiru giving Soi Fon a big hug.

Kenpachi watched as Soi Fon hugged Yachiru back smiling, "She's glowing." thought Kenpachi.

"Ok now Yachiru I have to get going so doesn't Kenny but we'll be back ok" Soi Fon placed the small girl back down after she had jumped on her lap for a hug. "RIGHT AFTER RIGHT?!" asked the girl giving puppy dog eyes. "Well Kenny will be I will after a doctors appointment with Unohana." Soi Fon replied still smiling. "A doctors appointment? you sick Soi-chan?" Yachiru looked at her worryingly, "Nah I'm sure I'm fine how about after I get back we have another cook out for my birthday?" said Soi Fon still acting cheery. "OH THAT'S RIGHT! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY SOI-CHAN!" said Yachiru loudly giving oops I forgot and a hurray face. "Yep that rights, Yachiru how's about you go get Soi Fon something you can take Ikkaku and Yumichika with you." replied Kenpachi standing up. "Ok!" Yachiru replied giving a big grin then taking off. The two both laughed before following the small girl out.

"Ichigo hold up!" called Rukia trying to catch up to Ichigo. "Rukia we have to find her!" "I know but think about it it's been past an hour I'm sure if anywhere she's at that captain's meeting by now, don't you think so too." Rukia sat down on a roof top catching her breath. "Yeah guess your right." Ichigo held out his hand to help Rukia back up. As soon as Rukia grabbed for Ichigo's hand though. "Hey wait isn't that Yachiru?!" Ichigo let go of his grip which led Rukia to fall on her butt. "ouch!" mumbled Rukia rubbing her side.

"Now let's see here hm!" Yachiru looked around at stands. "Come on how much longer is this going to take?" asked Ikkaku he had his sword on the back of his shoulders with his arms holding it in place. "Don't complain Ikkaku this is Soi Fon's birthday and we have to get everything ready." Yumichika moved his left hand in his hair letting it flow in the wind. "Yeah whatever I wonder if she'll want to fight today?" Ikkaku searched the back of his bold head. "AHHA!" Yachiru picked out a small black cat doll. "IT'S SO SOFT!" Yachiru gave the two men a joyful smile. "Yeah and it's a black cat so we're pretty sure she'll love it." said Ikkaku "Yeah your sure right about that!" Yumichika gave the shop lady the money need to buy the cat toy while Yachiru hugged it tightly.

As Ichigo landed on the ground he saw Yachiru hugging the cat doll giving a slight giggle that made the three turn to face him. "So are you into black cats too or is it for Soi Fon?" Ichigo asked as he walked over to the small girl while smiling. "IT'S FOR SOI-CHAN" Yachiru replied still smiling as she hugged the doll tighter. "That's really sweet of you, may I see it." Ichigo held out his hand wanting to take a look at the doll. "Sure you can Ichi!" replied Yachiru handing Ichigo the doll.

As Rukia caught up with him she saw that he was holding the black cat doll. "OH OH ICHIGO YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU LIKE DOLLS" Rukia blurted as she laughed her ass off Ichigo had the doll up to his face to feel the softness of the doll as Yachiru told him to do. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" he yelled his face full force red. "Bu-but look at YOU!" Rukia was laughing so hard tears started to run down her face. "IT'S FOR SOI FON!" he argued giving the doll back to Yachiru.

"Ok, ok….. I'm sorry!" Rukia started to shuttle down wiping the tears from her eyes. "I won't laugh anymore." Rukia said holding right hand being her back crossing her fingers. "Good!" Ichigo replied with a humph. Yachiru watched the two then gave a happy look that went unseen to both Ichigo and Rukia.

"I thought that meeting was going to take FOREVER!" complained Soi Fon entering Unohana's office. "Is everything ok with you Soi Fon?" asked Unohana as she set up one of the beds for her. "Everything is fine everybody is just worried over nothing" replied Soi Fon getting up on the bed. "Well what's got everyone so worried then?" Unohana asked setting on a chair next to the bed while holding a file.

"Well I just been acting different I guess very well out of my character I guess being nice to Kisuke for example." Soi Fon looked up at the sealing. "Oh when have did these moods start?" asked Unohana looking up from the files at Soi Fon. "Hm well they started hmm a few week ago after about two weeks from the last time Yoruichi and I made love." Soi Fon answered still looking up at the sealing. "Oh?" Unohana raised up walked over to a carport bring out a small box. "What's that?" Soi Fon asked puzzled. "It's a test I'll need you to take I'll need a blood sample." Unohana said getting everything together. "Soi Fon when you and Yoruichi had sex where you two in your cat forms?" asked Unohana getting ready to get the blood sample. "Well yeah why?" Soi Fon asked with a worried look on her face as Unohana stuck the needle in.

-------------- 3 hours later---------------

Soi Fon laid in the bed counting the tile on the sealing. "Man what's taking her so damn long" thought Soi Fon. Unohana didn't tell her why she wanted to get the blood sample and it was making Soi Fon worried. Soi Fon started to raise when she heard a knock on the door. "Come on in!" called Soi Fon as the door opened Unohana stepped in with a huge smile on her face.

"What are YOU so happy about?" asked Soi Fon laying back down on the bed. "Today is your birthday right Soi Fon?" asked Unohana still smiling. "Yeah why?" asked Soi Fon not thinking anything of the question. Unohana walked closer to Soi Fon while holding some files when by the chair. And still with the smile she said, "Happy Birthday Soi Fon your pregnant!"


	6. Happy Birthday Soi Fon Part 2

got this one done before Soi Fon's B-day but waited till today to upload ^^77' (on my chapter 5 i put her Birthday is on the 3rd idk why i did that my mistake ^^77' hope everyone forgives me) so heres this chapter on the right day enjoy ^^77'

* * *

"I'M WHAT!" Soi Fon slowly risen from the bed her eyes as wide as they could be her whole body shacking. "Your Pregnant" repeated Unohana still wearing the smile as before she said it the first time. Soi Fon went pale as she thought what was she going to tell Yoruichi that on the night they wanted to try and also decided they wanted to wait for herself Soi Fon to get a little older first.

She laid her hand on her stomach. "Your really telling me this right I'm not dreaming?" said Soi Fon as she looked Unohana straight in the eyes. "Yes Soi Fon I'm really telling you that your going to have a baby." replied Unohana cheerfully.

"What a birthday." she thought looking down at her belly. "Your going to be a good mother Soi Fon." said Unohana snapping Soi Fon from her train of thought. "I.. umm… eh…. Yoruichi!" Soi Fon started to think how to tell Yoruichi.

"Soi Fon, don't worry about Yoruichi ok, she going to be overjoyed with the news." Soi Fon looked at the captain. "How do you know?" she asked knowing damn well Unohana understood her mumbling. "Yoruichi will be so happy Soi Fon she's going to be a father." Unohana smiled at Soi Fon who started to lighten up some.

Soi Fon gotten off the bed and walked over toured the door. "A baby." said Soi Fon softly as she opened the door and left. Unohana while still smiling said, "Their going to be such good parents."

* * *

In the world of the living Yoruichi sat on the back porch of Urahara's shop waiting for Soi Fon to return.

"Wonder what's going on?" thought Yoruichi starting to become worried last she talked with her girlfriend was when she was heading off to a doctor's appointment after a captain's meeting.

Yoruichi stood up she just couldn't just wait around any longer she's going to head off to Soul Society to see how Soi Fon was doing.

"Hey where ya off to Yoruichi?" called Kisuke walking outside.

"To see how Soi Fon is." Yoruichi replied. "Ah ok well then here take this with you I forgot to give it to her earlier." Kisuke handed Yoruichi a birthday card for Soi Fon.

"Heh thanks I'm sure she'll like it." Yoruichi smiled while looking at the card it wasn't much but it's the thought that counts. "Well you mite want to sign it also cause knowing how she is she mite just toss it aside." Kisuke laughed some Yoruichi didn't reply.

"Hey don't worry." said Kisuke "I'm sure she's fine."

Yoruichi just nodded and took off for the gate.

"Well I guess I'll know if I was right when she comes back." said Kisuke quietly to himself hoping inside that he was.

* * *

As Soi Fon left Unohana's division she was met up by Rangiku Matsumoto and Toshiro Hitsugaya who had been asked by Yachiru to keep Soi Fon busy till the party was ready.

"HEY SOI FON!" called Rangiku, she ran over to her almost gave her a hug but Soi Fon yelled a quick and loud no.

"Hey what's wrong Soi Fon you don't seem like your cold self?" Rangiku asked but Soi Fon didn't answer she just looked down. "Rangiku did you upset her?" asked Hitsugaya joining the two.

"No I didn't I sear I didn't did I Soi Fon?" Soi Fon looked up at Rangiku then to Hitsugaya. "Hey." was Soi Fon's reply still looking at the kid captain.

Rangiku took this as an insult and yelled. "HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU TOO YOU KNOW!" But Soi Fon still didn't reply to Rangiku and just looked at Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya you're a kid right?" asked Soi Fon kinda softly. "KID?!" replied Hitsugaya one thing he hated most was to be called a kid. "Do you think I'll be a good mother?" she asked still only talking to Hitsugaya. "Huh?" Hitsugaya looked shocked so didn't the ignored Rangiku. "You're a kid so do you think I'd be a good mother I just want an other opinion." replied Soi Fon to Hitsugaya who still was shocked at the question in the first place.

"Sure I guess.." he replied searching the back of his head hoping to say the right thing. Rangiku watched as Soi Fon smiled while placing her had on her stomach.

"Oh my god Soi Fon! YOUR PREGNANT!" yelled Rangiku having a shocked happy look on her face. "Are you Soi Fon?" asked Hitsugaya his eyes widen this would explain the questions she was asking him.

Soi Fon looked at the two, "Yes." she looked at her stomach a smile started to form on her face.

"THIS IS SO GREAT!" cheered Rangiku as she started to hop up and down. "SOI FON'S GOING TO BE A MOMMY!"

"She's what!" said a voice softly from behind Rangiku then three looked and saw it was Yoruichi she had came in just in time to hear Rangiku say Soi Fon's going to be a mommy.

"YORUICHI!" cheered Rangiku hugging the shocked woman. "YOUR GOING TO BE A DADDY!" Rangiku hugged Yoruichi tighter.

Soi Fon watched Yoruichi as she just stared at Soi Fon and after Rangiku let go of her, Yoruichi went over to Soi Fon.

"Is this true?" she asked Soi Fon who blushed deeply giving Yoruichi her answer. "Yes Yoruichi-Sama I am."

Yoruichi looked at Soi Fon for a while then the hugest smile ever to come a crossed Yoruichi mouth appeared. She hugged Soi Fon lightly, "This is SO wonderful Soi Fon!" Yoruichi felt so happy as tears of joy started to roll down her face.

Soi Fon blushed some more, "I'm so glad you think so!" she said returning the hug a huge smile appeared on Soi Fon's face also with some tears.

Rangiku smiled as she watched the two then took off Hitsugaya followed her off leaving the two girls to them selves.

* * *

Back at the party Kira, Isane, Hanataro, Byakuya, Renji, Shunsui, Nanao, Hisagi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Nemu, Ukitake, Kiyone, Sentaro, Ichigo, and Rukia where all getting everything together.

"OK EVERYONE!" called Yachiru she held a balloon up. "IS EVERYTHING READY?"

"Almost Yachiru!" called Nanao who was putting cups and other dishes set up on a table. "Just got a few more balloons!" called Kiyone, Sentaro, and Isane. "We're getting there!" Shunsui, Ukitake, and Byakuya replied. "Almost!" called Rukia and Ichigo placing presents on a different table nicely. "Trying!" yelled Renji, Hanataro, Hisagi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika.

"HEY YOU AREN'T TO BE PLAYING THE GAMES YOUR TO SET THEM UP!" yelled Nanao angrily at Renji, Hanataro, Hisagi, Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"I'm n… not." said Hanataro softly almost to the point of not being heard. "I'm not either!" called Yumichika from behind Ikkaku. "WE ARE!" called Renji and Hisagi almost singly. "I kicked both their asses." grumbled Ikkaku grinning getting a evil glare from both Renji and Hisagi.

"Just hurry up and get everything ready ok!" said Nanao with a sign she knew if they didn't hurry Soi Fon would be there before they where done.

They all quit playing and had it set up for the party, everyone else had gotten done also.

"Everything looks in order." said Kenpachi he had walked in during the rush of setting everything. "KENNY!" called Yachiru running up to the big man. "Hey there." replied Kenpachi grinning.

Nanao walked forward, "Do you know if Soi Fon is on her way?" she ask.

"Nope I just know she was at her doctor's appointment." he replied taking a seat at the table.

"EVERYONE!" yelled Rangiku bursting into the room her eyes widen a huge smile apparent on her face. Behind her was Hitsugaya looking worn out.

"What is it Rangiku? Where's Soi Fon?" asked Nanao

"We HAVE to turn this into a baby shower as well!" Rangiku replied commandingly.

Kenpachi smirked he knew why he had a feeling about since their talk earlier. "So Soi Fon's pregnant." he thought smiling.

"Why?" asked Ichigo while Rukia thought about how Soi Fon's been.

"OH MY GOSH SHE'S PREGNANT!" called Rukia in reply her eyes widen. Ichigo looked at her with disbelief. "Their both….. Oh…" before continuing he thought about how Soi Fon's been and after thinking back about it. "Cat forms right?"

"How else silly!" Rukia replied.

"YES! Now everyone grab baby stuff this will be a Baby shower plus birthday party for Soi Fon NOW HURRY!" commanded Rangiku.

* * *

While walking to Soi Fon's party Yoruichi wrapped her left arm around Soi Fon.

"Wow!" said Yoruichi out loud Soi Fon looked up at her. "What?" she asked "I'm going to be a daddy!" replied Yoruichi smiling at Soi Fon looking proud. "Yep and I'm going to be a mommy." giggled Soi Fon.

Yoruichi looked up at the sky. "We have to pick out names you know." said Yoruichi watching the stars sparkle. "Have any ideas?" asked Soi Fon looking at Yoruichi dreamingly. "HM!" Yoruichi thought for a moment. "I KNOW!" she said "We can name him after my best friend Kisuke!" she finished jokingly she knew Soi Fon wouldn't do that but she had to say it to tease.

"NO!" replied Soi Fon. "WE WON'T….." Soi Fon stopped.

"Soi Fon?" asked Yoruichi worryingly.

"Well I guess we could humph we where at his place when we made him….. Hold on what if it's a girl?" Soi Fon was puzzled she didn't know yet if her baby was going to be a boy or a girl did she want to know or wait till it was time to have the baby.

"Well boy or girl we'll love them unconditionally!" replied Yoruichi with a lovingly smile.

* * *

Upon arriving at the party Soi Fon was greeted by everyone with congrats, handshakes, and hugs. Even head captain Yamamoto was there saying his congrats to the couple.

"Thank you everyone." said Soi Fon and Yoruichi.

"So have you two thought any on names?" asked Ichigo currishly. "Come on Ichigo they only knew that Soi Fon's pregnant for a day I'm sure they haven't thought to much on that yet!" said Rukia. Yoruichi laughed, "To tell the truth we have been." Soi Fon blushed some, "We have some ideas but we have to wait a little while yet to see if the baby will be a boy or girl."

Everyone sat at the table eating cake and telling their stories of what themselves and Yoruichi or Soi Fon have done together. But as everyone told their stories Kenpachi and Soi Fon would stare at each other both where afeard to speak of the past knowing that something they had done a long time ago maybe brought up same with Yachiru.

"Yachiru?" asked Nanao she was first to notice Yachiru being quite.

"Yeah?" replied Yachiru she put on an innocent face. "Well you haven't been talking much you alright?" Nanao looked censured and so didn't everyone else after the question all excepted Kenpachi and Soi Fon.

"I'm ok just VERY sleepy!" Yachiru replied she lad her head against Kenpachi.

"OH ok" Nanao smiled.

"It is getting late huh?" said Ichigo he also smiled at the small pink haired girl.

"YEP!" Yachiru ran to the door. "Well guess we're off." said Kenpachi getting up.

"See ya thanks for coming!" said Yoruichi she wrapped her right arm around Soi Fon even though Soi Fon and she are going to have a family she just didn't like Kenpachi hanging around. "Must be how Soi Fon felt when I am around Kisuke." she thought looking at her girlfriend.

Kenpachi grinned and gave a slight nod as he and Yachiru left the room.

* * *

"REALLY!" yelled Kisuke with a huge smile with puppy dog happy eyes.

"Yep Soi Fon and I are going to have a baby!" replied Yoruichi she held her hand on Soi Fon's tummy not taking her eyes off her.

Soi Fon blushed she loved seeing how happy Yoruichi's been after finding out she's going to be a dad.

"THAT MEANS I WAS RIGHT!" cheered Kisuke, "I HAVE TO TELL KUKAKU!"

"Huh?" the couple looked at Kisuke puzzled. "You had a feeling she was pregnant didn't you?" Yoruichi laughed some. "Should have known you'd figure it out first!"

"Well I am a genius after all!" replied Kisuke tapping at his forehead.

"Congratulations you two." spoke Tessai waiting for his chance to say so.

"Thanks!" Yoruichi replied Soi Fon gave a small smile at the two showing her thanks.

Jinta and Ururu thought where both speechless.

"Hey you two what's the matter?" asked Yoruichi the two kids looked at each other then back at the adults. "Well for one we won't be the only kids around and two." Jinta replied while he got a grin on his face, Ururu smiled softly, " We have to be big brother and sister like to them so they have to listen to us right?" finished Jinta. "Jinta don't be mean to the baby." said Ururu softly she loved the idea helping Yoruichi and Soi Fon just not how Jinta was saying it.

"Don't worry Ururu, Jinta wouldn't be mean to them I'm sure he'll watch over them just like I know you will." said Yoruichi hoping to stop a fight between them.

"Humph what ever." replied Jinta out loud while thinking, "Be kinda cool I guess to have someone younger then me and Ururu around."


	7. Father, Triplets!

Ok the begining is like the part in the Lion King with Mufasa and Simba when they are talking while looking up at the stars but with Soi Fon and her dad.

hope everyone enjoys the chapter. XP

* * *

"Dad?" asked a young Soi Fon to a tall man who looked a lot like Soi Fon in today's time, with the front of his hair a lot like hers just with his bangs more spiked and not cut straight a crossed, their sideburns the same, and also having a little more spikes in the back, his hair color also raven colored, and his eyes where the same color and shape as hers as well.

"Hm?" the man looked at his daughter as they sat looking up at the stars she was sitting on his lap while he sat in the nice green grass.

"We make a good team!" she told her father making him smile. "Yes we do." he replied now looking at his little girl. Soi Fon giggled and hugged her dad tight. "And we'll always be a team right?" she asked letting go some so she could look at him straight in the eyes.

Her father stopped smiling making her stop as well.

"Dad? You ok?" she asked getting worried. "Yeah I am." he replied now looking back up at the stars. "You know the stars are so bright tonight Shaolin."

Soi Fon looked up at the stars becoming a little confused. "Dad they look the same as they always do."

"Nope they're brighter." he argued but not in a mad way. "And their watching over us."

Soi Fon watched as her dad's eyes glistered with shine like tears could run down his face. "Dad your scaring me!" Her father now laughing replied, "How am I scaring you?"

"Well you look like your going to cry!" she replied looking really upset.

"Nah I an't going to cry not when the souls of the past are watching over us."

Soi Fon's eyes widen she looked up at the sky, "Really souls are watching us?!"

"Yep and when ever you need guidance just look up at the stars and great warrior's souls will always be there to guide you….. And so will I"

* * *

Soi Fon opens her eyes her face wet from tears running down her face yet a warm smile was on her face. "Father." whispered Soi Fon quietly as she wiped away her tears.

She rose from hers and Yoruichi's bed making her way to the bathroom that was down the hallway. Even though she and Yoruichi where still living at Kisuke's while he, Tessai and the other worked on their house she didn't mind.

As she got to the bathroom she shut the door softly but still was heard by Yoruichi who was in the living room eating breakfast and drinking tea.

"Well I better get her something." said Yoruichi lovingly getting up from her set.

Soi Fon looks at herself in the mirror. "Dad I wish you where here….." she said as she looked at her belly placing her hand on it, she had gotten bigger she was now around two months pregnant.

"I better go get something to eat, I go see Unohana today." said Soi Fon leaving the restroom.

As she got to the living room Kisuke helped her to her seat, he was happy that she was willing to let him help her.

"So how is the baby today?" he asked

"The baby's fine kicks around at times feels like there's more then one." she replied jokingly. Kisuke giggled at her.

"Hey sweetie." said Yoruichi placing a bowl on the table for her while kissing Soi Fon on the cheek. "Good morning Yoruichi." replied Soi Fon kissing Yoruichi's cheek back.

"Hey Yoruichi I hear you have a real fighter on your hand." said Kisuke with a smile he loved the fact that his best friend was going to be a father and that he was going to be the god father.

"Oh really!" replied Yoruichi she placed her hand on Soi Fon's belly just in time to feel a kick. "hehe, sure does feel like it."

Soi Fon smiled at her lover, she had been wanting to tell Yoruichi that she'd been dreaming of her father but thing was Yoruichi never met her dad or her mother for that matter and Soi Fon didn't like to talk about her past much the only person she'd talk that with was Kenpachi and Yachiru but that was a whole different matter.

"So honey when do we go see Unohana?" asked Yoruichi taking a seat beside Soi Fon.

Soi Fon first took a bite and after swallowing replied, "We have to be there at around one."

Yoruichi did her usual cat grin, "Good then I'll go ahead and get ready while you eat, Kisuke you keep an eye on her ok." with that Yoruichi rushed to the bathroom.

Soi Fon looked at Kisuke, "She does know I don't need a babysitter doesn't she?" she asked jokingly, "Ah don't worry she's just protective of you and your two's baby." Kisuke replied happily.

Soi Fon couldn't help but to smile back.

"So hey your appointment is at one and it's eleven now so how about I go make some hot coco and we'll look over baby names if you don't mind me helping?" suggested Kisuke

"Ah, why not." replied Soi Fon

"Great!" so Kisuke got up and rushed out to the kitchen.

"Kisuke?" asked Soi Fon the living room and kitchen where right beside each other with a big opening so it no one had to yell anyone could just talk while in a different room. "Yes?" he replied setting the stove to boil the water. "Thanks for being the god father." she said even thou Yoruichi thanked him she hadn't and felt as thou she should. "Hey I'm happy to be." he replied bring out three cups and cocoa powders mixes.

"Yeah I know it's just I never thanked you and I was just wanting to is all." said Soi Fon finishing her meal that Yoruichi made for her. Kisuke smiled even thou Soi Fon couldn't see.

Walking out of the hallway came Yoruichi she kept a towel wrapped around her hair to let it dry.

"Hey honey!" said Yoruichi setting down beside Soi Fon. "You enjoy your meal?" Soi Fon smiled at Yoruichi, "Yep, you did good." she replied resting her head on Yoruichi's shoulder like she normally does. "That's good I'm glad you enjoyed it." said Yoruichi resting her head softly on Soi Fon's.

Walking out with two cups of hot coco Kisuke laid them on the table in front of the girls. "Here let me take this for you Soi Fon." said Kisuke taking her empty bowel. "Thanks" she replied.

"Wow you put whipped cream on these!" said Yoruichi happily taking a ship of her hot coco. "Yep!" he replied coming back out with his while grabbing a book from a self on his way back to the table.

"So we're looking up names huh?" said Yoruichi looking at the title of the book after Kisuke placed it on the table. "Yep your baby is going to need a name after all Yoruichi." said Kisuke drinking his hot coco. Soi Fon picked up the book after taking a ship of her coco. "Kisuke?" asked Soi Fon looking at him a little annoyed. "What?" he asked knowing she saw what he put in the book. "Why is there a huge name your baby after your best friend Kisuke in here?" asked Soi Fon not looking the less bit happy. "Because!" he thought more about it but he couldn't think of a reply.

Yoruichi just watched the two she couldn't help but to giggle, they used to fight so much and now where like friends well most of the time which gave Yoruichi hope that hopefully her lover and her best friend could get along and become friends.

"Tessai that's no fair!" called Jinta as he ran in the shop making the three at the table turn there attention to the boy. "Now Jinta it wasn't fair that you made poor Ururu miss the ball." replied the man looking down at the kid. "Humph, what ever!" Jinta replied he walked over and picked up a bat from a umbrella holder.

"I'll play baseball with her but she better not mess up!" he called rushing back outside.

"That boy." said Tessai rubbing his temples.

"What's going on?" asked Kisuke

"Their just being themselves is all." replied Tessai joining the three at the table.

"So what's going on here?" he asked seeing the book in Soi Fon's hands. "We're thinking of names for the baby!" replied Kisuke with a huge grin on his face. "And they where thinking of naming it after the god father!"

"AWE, hey what about the uncle?" asked Tessai giving a sad look.

"Hey you two we'll just name the baby after both of you if it's a boy!" replied Yoruichi with a smile.

Soi Fon thou looked horrified she was wanting to name the baby after her father after the dreams she had of him or name the child after a close friend that she, Kenpachi and Yachiru had.

"What do you think Soi Fon?" asked Yoruichi looking at her girlfriend.

"Huh?!" Soi Fon snapped out of her train of thought to see a worried looking Yoruichi staring at her. "Well we'll see about it!" replied Soi Fon quickly hoping to have said the right thing.

"Soi Fon is there something wrong?" asked Yoruichi worryingly, "Nope everything is fine I'm just thinking on what the baby will be boy or girl." replied Soi Fon kissing Yoruichi.

Yoruichi smiled and said, "Well I hope it's a boy!"

Soi Fon wide eyed looked at Yoruichi, "Really?"

"Yep I would like to name the baby after my two best friends here if that be alright with you?" said Yoruichi.

"That be fine." replied Soi Fon happily.

* * *

At the appointment Unohana was taking a sonogram of Soi Fon's baby.

"Ah hear that, that's the heart beats." said Unohana smiling at Soi Fon and Yoruichi.

"Wow look Yoruichi there's our baby!" said Soi Fon joyfully watching the baby. "Looks like there's more then one!" replied Yoruichi jokingly.

"There is." replied Unohana cutting in making both girls look at Unohana.

"Say what?!" Soi Fon's eyes widen.

"You two are going to have triplets." replied Unohana lovingly.

"Triplets li-like in three babies!" said Yoruichi a huge smile was starting to form on her face.

"Yep." replied Unohana still smiling at the two.

"I have three babies in me!" Soi Fon felt happy and scared all at the same time, she knew taking care of one was going to be hard with her job at the court guard 13 but with three that means more then one meaning.

"I have three babies growing in me!" Soi Fon still widen eyed and still looking at Unohana said.

"This is so great isn't it Soi Fon!" said Yoruichi hugging her lover lightly.

"Oh would you two like to know what they are?" asked Unohana and with out even giving Soi Fon a chance to say anything Yoruichi spoke a loud "YES!"

"Their all three boys." said Unohana which made Yoruichi smile more she was going to have three little boys she'd been happy even if they where girls but now she knew what to name them well at lest one.

"Three little boys huh." Soi Fon started to smile in fact it worked perfectly Yoruichi could name one after her friends and she can name the other two after the people she cared about one being her father.

* * *

When arriving back to Kisuke's they told everyone the news.

"WONDERFUL!" cheered Kisuke hugging his best friend.

"This is great!" said Tessai joining in the hug.

"Wow Soi Fon is having three babies that's wonderful! Can I still help?" said Ururu happily she smiled at the two women who smiled back at her.

"Of cores we're going to need lots of help with three babies on the way." replied Yoruichi now with one arm around Soi Fon.

"So does this mean Soi Fon going to be super big also?" asked Jinta grinning thinking of some jokes he could say to Soi Fon for after the babies are born.

"You better not make jokes Jinta." said Kisuke knowing what the boy was thinking.

"AWE, but I wasn't going to till after the babies where born!" Jinta wined.

"Well think about it Jinta after the babies are born Soi Fon will more likely be able to do the things she used to like kick your ass." said Kisuke grinning which made Jinta realize he'd be doomed if he did make jokes.

* * *

"KENNY!" called Yachiru running up to a sleeping Kenpachi.

"What is it Yachiru?" asked Kenpachi waking up.

"Soi-Chan is having three babies! Everyone was talking about it in the SWA today!" said Yachiru happily.

"Oh really?" replied Kenpachi grinning. "Yep what do you think they'll do with so many?" asked Yachiru making Kenpachi's eyes widen.

"Yachiru it's only three not like their having a letter of kittens thou if they keep making them that way it be bound to happen." replied Kenpachi laughing.

"If they have kitten can I have one Kenny?" asked Yachiru which made Kenpachi wonder if the girl had a brain, or was she joking, he just couldn't tell.

* * *

"ICHIGO!" called Rukia trying to catch up to a running Ichigo.

"COME ON RUKIA YOU CAN RUN FASTER THEN THAT!" he called he would glance back watching her try to keep up.

As they got to Urahara's shop and entered they say everyone around Soi Fon placing their hands on her tummy.

"Hey everyone!" called Ichigo taking off his shoes and joining everyone.

"Is the baby kicking?" asked Rukia doing the same as Ichigo.

"Yep THEY are!" replied Kisuke with a huge smile.

"Hold on they? you mean twins?" asked Ichigo shocked

"Nope triplets!" said Yoruichi proudly.

"And their all kicking in there." called Tessai giggling as his hand felt them inside Soi Fon.

"AWE! I wanna feel!" said Rukia join them.

Soi Fon giggled as everyone had their hands on her belly thou normally she'd attack them all she just couldn't help but giggle, the look on their faces was priceless.

* * *

"Come on Kenny HURRY!" called Yachiru she and Kenpachi where going to go visit Soi Fon and see how she was doing, also mostly to see if Yachiru could put her hand on Soi Fon's tummy to feel the babies kick.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" replied Kenpachi as he and Yachiru entered the portal.

When they reached Kisuke's Shop and entered first thing was that Yachiru ran up to Soi Fon and placed her hand on her belly not even asking thou Soi Fon didn't mind since it was Yachiru.

"Wow your getting BIG!" joked Kenpachi which made everyone face turn to fear of what Soi Fon will do but she just replied smiling, "Yes I am!"

"Wow." thought Ichigo, "She didn't try to kill him guess being pregnant really calmed her down."

Kenpachi sat beside Soi Fon and placed his hand on her belly but not before he said a "May I." and was answered with a, "Yes."

"Heh, heh, their really kicking in there." said Kenpachi smiling.

"Yep." replied Soi Fon, "Their little fighters!"

"Just like their Mommy and Daddy!" called Yoruichi she had gotten up to get herself a glass of milk.

"Man their going to be training a lot aren't they?" said Ichigo jokingly. "Yes they are!" said Yoruichi with both hands on her hips.

"Little ninja babies so cute!" said Rukia smiling thinking of little ninja outfits for them. "Yep!" said Soi Fon smiling with on hand on her belly.

As the little party went on there was a knock on the back door.

"Hm, wonder who it is?" said Kisuke as he got to the door and opened it he saw that Kukaku and Ganja where there.

"Hey you two what's up!" said Kisuke inviting them in.

"Not much it's been a few weeks since we saw everyone and wanted to see how Soi Fon is." replied Kukaku.

"How is she?" asked Ganja following her.

"She's fine guess what!" Kisuke wore a huge grin awaiting for Kukaku to reply.

"What?" replied Kukaku.

"She's having triplets!" said Kisuke happily, "Shut up REALLY!" replied Kukaku shocked.

"So Soi Fon and Yoruichi are going to have three kids?" asked Ganja.

"Well yeah what do you think triplets mean!" argued Kukaku slapping Ganja in the back of the head.

"Awe, Kukaku you don't have to be so mean to him." said Yoruichi walking in on the three.

"Well hey there papa to be!" Kukaku replied giving her friend a pat on the back.

"Hey, what brings you by?" said Yoruichi smiling, "Well I just wanted to see how Soi Fon be, to see you, I hear that Soi Fon's having triplets!" replied Kukaku. "Yep she is." said Yoruichi still smiling.

"That's great so I get to be god mother to three then!" said Kukaku giving a hug to Yoruichi.

"Hey what's going on out there?" called Soi Fon from the living room. "HEY!" replied Kukaku rushing out to see Soi Fon.

"Wow you've gotten big!" joked Kukaku when seeing her friend's lover. "Yes I have!" Soi Fon replied laughing, "Hey Soi Fon." said Ganja coming in. "Hello, you came too great!" replied Soi Fon.

As everyone sat around the table Kisuke and Kukaku would argue about how'd be the better god parent while Ururu and Jinta argued about who'd be on their baseball team when old enough.

"Hey Soi Fon." whispered Kenpachi, he placed a hand on Soi Fon's shoulder. "Can you come with me for a sec.?" Soi Fon looked at her friend and replied, "Sure?"

* * *

They walked out of the room to the back of the shop away from everyone which made them go outside.

"So how's your babies doing?" asked Kenpachi.

"Their fine." she replied placing her hand on her belly.

"That's good." he said starting to scratch the back of his head.

"Is something wrong? " asked Soi Fon.

"No nothing's wrong." Kenpachi replied.

"Then what's going on?" she asked, Kenpachi sat on a chair that was set out. "Well I was wondering if you heard any rumors?" said Kenpachi now wearing a worried look. "What do you mean by rumors?" asked Soi Fon, "Well there's been this guy going around asking about him." Kenpachi replied making Soi Fon horrified. "Yo…..You mean some one's been asking…" "Yes." Interrupted Kenpachi looking her straight in the eyes.

Soi Fon looked down at the ground not knowing what to say she had hoped her's and Kenpachi's secrete be safe for forever but now if someone is asking around it wouldn't be for long.

"This can't be happing not now." said Soi Fon she looked back at Kenpachi who couldn't of agreed more.

"What do you think we should do since your in no condition to take off."

Soi Fon thought about what Kenpachi said for a moment before replying.

"Maybe he'll stop."

"Don't think he will." Kenpachi replied, "Then maybe miss lead him make him go somewhere else far away!" said Soi Fon growing even more worried.

"Guess I could give it a try." said Kenpachi raising from his seat.

"But Soi Fon if it doesn't work I'll try to keep him at bay till your babies are born but after then you'll either have to take off or tell everyone the truth." said Kenpachi.

Soi Fon's eyes sadden she knew if they told then they both loose everything. The captain ship their friends and for Soi Fon her family.

Kenpachi and Soi Fon started to walk back inside but before doing so Soi Fon looked up at the stars.

"Dad what do we do?"


	8. The Past Part 1

Ok this chapter is of the past XP showing Soi Fon and her father and a future enemy XP anyways hope eveyone enjoys XP

* * *

"Ok Dad!" said a young Soi Fon grabbing a Zanpaktou from a table and handing it to her Father.

"Thank you." he replied giving her a soft pat on the head.

"Now Soul don't keep her out to long." said a females voice from a kitchen that was beside the room Soi Fon and her Father where in.

"Awe, don't worry Shaolin and I won't be long." Soul replied as he and his daughter left out the door.

*****

Out in a grassy field Soul showed Soi Fon how to hold a sword and to swing.

"Now be careful don't need you getting hurt." said Soul to his daughter as she tried to hold the sword up.

"I will!" replied the little girl trying to do so.

Soul couldn't help but to laugh at his daughter for the sword was a little to heavy and she had a heard time keeping it off the ground.

"DAD!" complained Soi Fon, "STOP LAUGHING!"

"I c-can't h-help it!" he laughed back now harder then before.

"DAD!!!!!"

"I-I'm sorry Shaolin," said Soul now starting to calm down.

Soi Fon looked down at the sword, "I'm not giving up!"

"Wouldn't expect you to." Soul replied looking quite proud of his daughter.

Soi Fon tried again lifting the sword thou it wasn't up high like how someone would normally hold a sword but she had it up, having a determent look Soi Fon looked up at her father seeing the proud look on his face which in term made her feel good and proud also.

*****

After there training they walked home Soi Fon copying every step her father took trying her best to get her foot prints where her fathers where.

Soul would glace at his little girl and grin he made sure not to let out a giggle for she would get upset with him laughing at her.

"Hey Dad?!" called Soi Fon now running to be beside him, "Hm?" he looked down at her while they walked side by side. "Do you have to leave again tomorrow?" she asked, Soul looked into his daughter's sad eyes and sighed.

"Yeah I do Shaolin but when I get back we can go train or play which ever you choose ok." Soul's face saddened he knew he had to protect the Shihouin family but he loved spending time with his daughter more.

"Ok, Dad." replied Soi Fon sounding a little sad.

Soul looked on ahead thinking about the day ahead and how bad he felt till he heard something to break his contraction.

"I choose training!" called Soi Fon as she waved her arms for she was now ahead of her father. Soul smiled starting to brighten up. "Ok, that sounds good!" he replied catching up to her.

*****

Dad! Dad!" called Soi Fon shacking her father up.

"Huh, w-what is I-it Shaolin?" asked her father his eye's barely opened.

"You slept in!" said Soi Fon with a worried look. "They mite punish you if your late!"

Soul yawned and slowly raised up.

Soul gave her a pat on her head, "Don't worry Shaolin."

Soul grabbed his uniform and started to walk to the washroom.

"Shaolin you can't come in with me." he looked behind him seeing that she was following him. "I know that!" said Soi Fon, "I was about to ask you what you wanted for breakfast!"

Soul grinned as he thought, "How about some eggs with toast?"

"That sure sounds good!" answered Soi Fon as she ran to the kitchen, "Shaolin your mother is making the breakfast right?!" he called but Soi Fon was already to far away to hear him. "Eh, I better go check on her."

Soul got to the kitchen to see Soi Fon bringing out a few eggs.

"Shaolin?" he asked watching her. "Yeah?" she replied now trying to grab the bread. "Where's your mother?" Soi Fon looked at her dad and replied, "At work?" "So you where going to make us breakfast on your own?" he asked starting to smile. "YEP!" Soi Fon replied with a big grin. "Then here let me help." Soul went to join his daughter just to be asked, "What if you be late?"

"Well I guess I'll be late then but hey I'm there early all the time so they can give me a few minutes, decides it's not like I'm messing around I'm just hanging with my daughter cooking breakfast." Soul smiled at Soi Fon who smiled back at him.

After they got everything done they sat at the table Soi Fon setting beside her dad.

"Hey Shaolin you want to learn some fighting moves?" asked Soul as he fixed his eggs and toast as a sandwich. "SURE!" replied Soi Fon happily doing the same as Soul.

"You know what we forgot our drinks!" said Soul as he went to grab a glass that wasn't there. "Oops!" laughed Soi Fon. "Here let me get us some, what would you like?" Soi Fon smiled and happily replied, "Orange juice!" "Sounds good!" said Soul grabbing two cups and a carton of orange juice.

After there breakfast Soul went to get ready while Soi Fon sat in the living room part of their home waiting for her dad to be done.

"Hey Shaolin." said a young man walking into the room. "Hey big brother Huang." replied Soi Fon looking up at her big brother. He was the youngest of her five brothers, his hair was dark like Soi Fon's and their father's thou his spikes where nothing like theirs. His where big soft spikes. His eyes where the same color but the shape where more like their mother having a soft way about them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Soi Fon still looking up at him.

"Well myself, Ning, Nuo, Ru, and Tai were growing worried when Father didn't show up yet." Huang replied now not looking at his little sister.

"Well he was eating breakfast with me." said Soi Fon.

Huang now looking at his sister frowned.

"How dare you keep Father here he should be with us to protect the Shihouin clan!" shouted Huang.

"I-I'm sorry Huang….." Soi Fon replied sadly looking down.

"You'd better be!" Huang shouted still mad.

"HEY!"

Huang and Soi Fon saw that their father had came out from getting ready and looked pissed.

"Father!" Huang eyes widened as fear placed itself on his face.

"SHUT UP! HOW DARE YOU YELL AT YOUR SISTER!" shouted Soul angrily.

"Sorry Father." Huang replied.

"Don't apologies to me apologies to your sister!"

Huang looked back at Soi Fon.

"Sorry Shaolin."

Soi Fon watched him as he didn't even look at her but she could tell he was pissed.

"It's ok Huang I forgive you."

A huge smile appeared on Soul's face after Soi Fon forgave him from all his kids he always hoped that Soi Fon would do something to become great he knew she had it in her to be from all his kids she was the one to never give up and was always nice at times she was a little to shy but he thought she'd get over that some as she got older.

There was one other thing about his daughter thou that made him feel more connected to her more then the others and that was she was a lot like him in looks and in attitude.

"_Even thou you are the youngest Shaolin one day I hope you become the head of this family_." thought Soul.

Soul turned to his son, "Huang go on back I'll be there shortly."

"Yes father." with that Huang was off.

Soul went over and picked up Soi Fon giving her a hug.

"I'll see you later be ready for training alright?"

"ALRIGHT!" Soi Fon hugged her father back a huge smile now on her face as she cheered up.

After Soul left Soi Fon went out back carrying with her a stick.

"I'll train so when Dad gets back I'll be a little better….. Hopefully." said Soi Fon as she held the stick the same way her father told her to hold a sword.

As Soi Fon trained someone watched her from the rooftop of their home.

"HA!" Soi Fon swung the stick so hard that it broke.

"Oops!." said Soi Fon looking a little discouraged.

"Awe, it's ok Shaolin don't sweat it!" said the voice of the person watching as he jumped from the rooftop to the ground beside her.

"Uncle Sin!" said Soi Fon happily running to him and hugging him.

Sin grinned at his niece. He was a tall man about the same high as his big brother Soul. His hair was the same color just a little darker with some what soft hard spikes his hair was a little long it went to the end of his neck and his eyes which where the same color as Soul's and about the same shape also had a little darkness around the lining of them.

"So how are you today I see that your training." said Sin. "I'm ok! I'm training to get better to make Dad proud!" Soi Fon replied to her Uncle.

"Oh sweet Soi Fon you don't need to train so hard your Daddy is already so, so proud of you." said Sin as he rubbed her head with his hand. "He says he's proud of me a lot but I just thought he said those thing just to make me feel happy Uncle Sin." replied Soi Fon. "Ah but you never hear him when your not around he always talks about how great his little girl is." said Sin he bent down to be eye level with the girl.

"Really Uncle Sin!?" replied Soi Fon her eyes glittered.

"Yep!" Sin replied grinning.

"_I can most definitely use her_." thought Sin as an evil look appeared on his face that went unnoticed by Soi Fon who was just happy to know how proud her Father was of her and how much he talked about her.

"Hey Uncle Sin?" said Soi Fon she and her Uncle where sitting on a rock watching clouds go by.

"What is it favorite niece?" asked Sin.

"UNCLE SIN I'M YOUR ONLY NIECE!" laughed Soi Fon in reply, "Well your still my favorite!" Sin laughed back.

"Anyways Uncle Sin way is it that you like the clouds and Dad likes the stars?"

Sin glanced at Soi Fon and grinned.

"Well why is it you like both of them so much?" he replied.

"Well because you both like them and we watch for all shorts of shapes." answered Soi Fon.

"Well I think you just said your answer Shaolin." replied Sin, "The shapes is the answer to why your Dad and I love the clouds and stars it's just you see we love them both the same but you see your Dad isn't around much to see the clouds with you as for I am and he's around to see the stars where as to I an't."

"AH! So you like the clouds more cause you get to see them with me and Dad likes the stars more cause he get to see them with me?"

"Well not that hm well yeah that is kinda it I guess wow we hang around each other a lot huh?"

Soi Fon and Sin looked at each other a little confused about what they where talking about but then started laughing.

*****

"So I hear you had a fun day hanging out with your Uncle Sin." said Soul coming home to Soi Fon hugging him.

"Yep!" she replied happily, "But now I get to hang with you Dad!"

Soul smiled, "Yep so let's go train."

When they got to the training ground Soi Fon picked up the sword this time with a little more ease then the other time.

"Wow Shaolin your getting good at this and fast!" commented Soul happily.

"Yep and if I keep getting better and work very hard maybe I'll be as good as you one day!" replied Soi Fon.

"Nah, you'll be better a great and true warrior."

Soi Fon gave Soul a look of disbelief, "There's no way I'll be as good as you Dad!"

Soul giggled some before replying, "Yeah you will I can see it."

"See it?"

"Yeah!"

"What do you mean by that Dad?" asked Soi Fon.

"Shaolin one day you will be a great Shinigami warrior and you'll over come and become things that I never could and you'll lead this family as head you'll become something that this family can look up to."

Soi Fon just stared at her father blankly.

"But Dad your head you're the first seat!"

Soul signed and sat down on the ground Soi Fon did also.

"You know Shaolin….." Soul thought for a moment about what to say to his young daughter.

"Dad?" asked Soi Fon looking worried.

"Shaolin you know one day I won't be here." continued Soul.

"I know that you got back to work tomorrow." said Soi Fon cutting in.

Soul made a deep sigh, "Not what I meant Shaolin."

"Then what do you mean Dad?" asked Soi Fon.

"Shaolin one day I won't be around and I know that you know what I mean by that."

Soi Fon eyes sadden and nod, "Yeah I do I just don't get it thou Dad you're a Shinigami."

"Yes I am and even we die now one day when I'm gone and you take over….."

"Dad what about big brothers?"

"Shaolin your brothers are good but they just don't understand they are way older then you yet you're the one with more wisdom."

"Oh."

They where both silent for a short while before Soi Fon spoke.

"Dad won't big brother get mad at me?"

"I already talked with them Shaolin and they where ok with it."

"Really?!" asked Soi Fon in disbelief.

"Yep." Soul replied smiling. "_Well we had an argument but eh_."

"So one day I get to follow in your foot steps?" asked Soi Fon cheerfully.

"Yeah guess so." replied Soul.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we get back to training?"

"Sure thing Shaolin."

*****

"Ah now my friends don't be so rude to each other." said Sin walking up to some Hollows that where trapped in a cage type holding.

The Hollows growled at the man as he hit the cage they where in making them pissed.

"Now, now if you want freedom you have to be patient and do as I say."

The Hollows quieted down as the man started talking about his plain.

*****

The next day Soi Fon waited for her father to return she'd go from training to setting down on rocks or setting down inside.

Once she heard the door open Soi Fon jumped up and ran to the door and saw that her Dad was home but wore a sad face.

"Dad what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's your Mother Shaolin, she's dead."

*****

As friends and family gather around a grave tear fall down from faces as the loving mother is placed in her final resting place adult sons try not to cry while a young daughter can't stop the tears from flowing a husband holds their daughter tears also run down his face.

"M-mom!" cries Soi Fon hanging on to her Father.

"Shui" says Soul in a whisper as he looks at her tombstone.

"W-why Dad WHY!" cries Soi Fon hugging her Father tightly.

"I don't know why Shaolin." he replied hugging her back.


	9. The Past Part 2

Ok for one very short chapter "super mini" XP (I forgotten what I was writing about and where I was heading with this one so I just slapped some random lines together and ended it XP) the next chapter will be about Yoruichi watching Yachiru so she can learn about how to take care of kids so intill then catch ya later ^^77'

* * *

Soi Fon lays on the ground watching the clouds go by. "Hey there." said a voice Soi Fon looked to see that it was her Father Soul.

"Hey Dad." replied Soi Fon going back in watching the clouds.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Go ahead." she replied.

Soul sat on the grass next to her they both now watching the clouds.

"Ah they look as beautiful as ever don't they Shaolin."

Soi Fon didn't reply she just kept watch on the white fluffy clouds acting as if she didn't hear her father.

"….."

"Shaolin your mother wouldn't want you to act like this.." Soi Fon turned her body so she wasn't looking at either her father or up at the sky. "I know it's just.. Everyone doesn't act sad it's almost already they forgotten about her Dad.."

Soul sighed, "I understand Shaolin I felt they same way before when friends and family die but you know us Fon's aren't to show much emotion."

Soi Fon turned to Soul with disappointment.

"So does that mean you have to be the same way as for myself as well!" said Soi Fon raising up. "When I'm out in public yes I act like that but.. When it's just myself I cry, I cry till I can't cry no more when all of my tears are dried up."

Soi Fon watched as her Father looked down at a flower his face looked so sad. "Dad.." Soul turned his focus from the flower to Soi Fon. "Yes?"

"Can we go home.."

"Yeah we can sweety."

Both Soul and Soi Fon got up to their feet.

"So what do you want for dinner?" asked Soul

Soi Fon replied "Fish!" not even giving a moments thought.

"Sounds good." laughed Soul he could never understand why his daughter loved to eat fish so much yet hated to eat any other kinds of fish.

Soul Picked up Soi Fon putting her on his shoulders and started walking back home with a cheering Soi Fon.

*****

"As life went on for my family we'd train harder then ever before my big brothers and had became closer after mom's death and they had let me train with them. Uncle Sin would sometimes but he never came around like he used to a part of me felt like he wasn't even my Uncle anymore like he was someone else.."

*****

"Dad?" asked Soi Fon as she walked up to her father who was bowing the same with her brothers. "shh." he replied. "Be silent Shaolin the Shihouin Princess is going by.."

Soi Fon looked up and saw Yoruichi for the first time.


	10. A Day With Yachiru

Yay I got chapter 10 up XP enjoy ^^77

(I do not own bleach or the charater from it Tite Kubo does X3)

* * *

As big puffy white clouds go by Yoruichi watches as each different cloud had it's own look and shape. "Man I can't believe I agreed to watch Yachiru today.." thought Yoruichi, she took in a big breath of fresh air then exhaled.

"I'm here!" called Yachiru running into the Urahara Shop. "Hey Yachiru replied both Kisuke and Tessai they both setting at the table.

Yachiru looked around, "Where's Bobbies and Soi-chan?"

"Soi-chan is right here." said Soi Fon coming out from hers and Yoruichi's bedroom.

Yachiru stared at Soi Fon for a moment her eyes looking at Soi Fon's belly.

"Soi-chan.. YOUR FAT!"

Kisuke and Tessai both looked at the small girl before they busted out laughing at what she had said even Soi Fon giggled at Yachiru's reply.

"Anyways where's Boobies I wanna go get candy!" said Yachiru as she looked behind Soi Fon hoping to see the purple hair woman.

"She'll be back here soon she wanted to go out for a walk." Soi Fon replied. "Yeah she'll be back soon come join us at the table we were about to eat breakfast." said Kisuke waving his fan.

"OK!" Yachiru joined them at the table grabbing the food Tessai had made.

Kisuke looked up at Soi Fon.

"Here let me help you." he said getting up to help her set down. "Thanks." she replied with a small smile even though she still didn't like him all to much they where making some ground for a friendship. Kisuke then grabbed a plate for her, "What would you like?" he asked ready to get anything she wanted. "I'll take some eggs and pancakes." she replied happily. Kisuke got her the food she wanted then grabbed a cup and filled it with milk. "Hope it's what you wanted?" he said placing it by her plate. "It is." she giggled.

As everyone enjoyed eating their breakfast Yoruichi watched from the window at how Soi Fon and Kisuke where getting along.

"Well I better get in there." she said now entering the shop.

Yachiru's twitched as she heard the door open and close she turned to see Yoruichi standing by the entrance of the living room.

"BOOBIES!" yelled the girl happily running up to Yoruichi. "I HAVE OUR WHOLE DAY PLANED!"

"Oh?"

"Yep! First we're going to go into town and get some candy then we are going to go pick out baby clothes and toys for yours and Soi-chan's babies!"

Yoruichi smiled, "Sounds good to me so you ready to go or do you want to finish eating first?"

"I'm done!" replied Yachiru hopping on Yoruichi's shoulders, "Let's go!"

"Ok, ok" Yoruichi giggled, "But first." Yoruichi went up to Soi Fon giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Now be careful sweety."

"Always am" replied Soi Fon returning with a kiss on Yoruichi's cheek.

Yoruichi smiled then placed a hand on Soi Fon's belly. "And you three be good too ok." And as if replying she felt three kicks which make both women giggle.

"Well we'll be back later." said Yoruichi as she and Yachiru left.

"She's going to be such a great daddy I don't see why she's so worried.." said Soi Fon after hearing the door shut.

"It's normal I suppose to be nerviest I know I would be, aren't you? About being a mommy?"

"Yeah I am a little Kisuke but I'm more happy then anything."

Kisuke smiled giving her a little hug.

"You two will be the best parents to these three little miracles inside you I just know it"

"Thanks Kisuke for saying that." replied Soi Fon and shockingly to all she returned the small hug.

***

"YAY CANDY!" cheered Yachiru as she picked the candies she wanted. Yoruichi just kept watch seeing how happy the little girl was when picking out the candy she wanted.

Yachiru then turned around to Yoruichi after she had picked the candy she wanted.

"Ok I'm ready!" she said with a huge grin on her face.

Yoruichi looked at the bag and seen how big it looked. "Ok let's go to the check out then." she said walking with her to the check out. "Should I even be buying her all this candy..?" thought Yoruichi.

After they checked out and left the store they walked on to a park so Yachiru could sit and enjoy her candy.

Yachiru dug into her shack full of candy eating it like she hadn't eaten for years ."Be careful there I don't want you to chock ok." said Yoruichi as she watched the small girl. "I will!" the small girl replied.

"Boobies?" asked Yachiru.

"Hm?"

"How is Soi-chan going to have the babies will she be in cat form or Shinigami?" asked Yachiru. "Hm well I think she'll be in her Shinigami form since she's been staying in that form the whole time she's been carrying them." replied Yoruichi giving her answer some thought.

"Hm.. OK!" said Yachiru going back to digging into her candy.

"You sure love that sweet stuff huh?" said Yoruichi. "Yep I sure do!" Yachiru replied. "Here!" Yachiru held up a hand with a piece of candy in it giving it to Yoruichi. "Awe thank you." Yoruichi happily took the candy and ate it.

After about 15 minutes the two got up Yachiru ran up ahead of Yoruichi some yelling "Let's play tag your it!"

"I am the Goddess of Flash you know right?" called Yoruichi, "YEP!" replied Yachiru running now further ahead. "Ok then!" said Yoruichi she gave Yachiru some more time to get ahead a little further then she took off like a jet catching up with the girl with in a flash showing why she had the name "Goddess of Flash."

"… You really are super fast….." spoke the girl a tiny bit stunned. "You should have a race with Kenny sometime!"

"Sounds good to me." replied Yoruichi with a grin.

Yachiru gave a small laugh, "You think you'd be able to beat him don't you?" "Hell yeah!" laughed Yoruichi she then used her thumb to point to at herself. "No one can beat me in a race!" "Oh?" said Yachiru, "Not even Soi-chan?" Yoruichi giggled. "Nope not even Soi-chan can beat me!"

"I'll believe it when I see it!" said Yachiru, "After the babies are born you three with have a race!"

"Ok then." said Yoruichi grinning loving the thought of having a race with Soi Fon.

"I bet Kenny will.. Huh" both Shinigami turned when they heard a loud roar coming from somewhere in the park.

"A hollow!" said Yoruichi.

"Let's go!" said Yachiru jumping back on Yoruichi shoulders.

"Right!" replied Yoruichi as she flashed stepped toward the roar.

As Yoruichi and Yachiru got to where the hollow was they found they made it just in time as Yoruichi kicked it away from a soul that it was about to eat.

"WHO DARES BOTHER ME!" yelled the hollow.

"We do!" replied Yachiru looking pissed.

"THEN YOU TWO WILL BECOME MY MEAL!" said the beast it opened it's month to ready use an attack.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Yoruichi and as quick she was catching Yachiru she kicked the beast right in the head causing it to fly back hitting the ground.

"GAH!" roared the hollow.

Yoruichi then placed Yachiru on the ground.

"Yachiru can you perform a console on that soul?" asked Yoruichi.

"Sure can!" Yachiru replied running over to the soul.

"Good and I'll take care of this big guy."

As the hollow started to get up he watched as Yachiru performed the console and the spirit went on to Soul Society.

"DAMN YOU!" he roared now going at Yachiru.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Yoruichi kicking him hard in the head making the best fly back again.

"DAMN IT!" roared the beast it then did a blast attack at Yoruichi who just dodged it with ease.

"Now go to hell!" said Yoruichi as she punched threw the hollows head .

"DAMN IT!" he roared again as he faded away.

Yoruichi landed back on the ground brushing off dirt off her jacket.

"BOOBIES!" called Yachiru running up to Yoruichi, "YOU DID IT!" she cheered happily giving Yoruichi a big hug.

"Yep." replied Yoruichi she gave Yachiru a hug back. "Now anyplace else?"

"YES! BABY CLOTHES!"

"Then let's go!"

As Yoruichi and Yachiru walked off Yachiru grabbed Yoruichi's hand like a child does when walking with a parent.

***

When they came to the store they wanted to go in they saw tons of outfits and toys for babies and amenity Yachiru saw a huge green fluffy frog doll.

"Boobies we HAVE to get it they would love it so much!" said Yachiru picking up the huge frog doll. "Ok, ok let's get it go ahead and place it in the boggy." smiled Yoruichi.

The two walked around the store picking out outfits with green frogs on them and brown teddy bears . They also pick out other type of outfits some had smiles, some had balloons they also get some with air planes.

Yachiru though picked out most of the toys they where mostly chew toys for when the babies teeth started to grow in.

As they where about to leave the toy area Yachiru spotted something that was a sure get.

"Boobies look!"

"Hm?"

Yoruichi saw that Yachiru picked up a three black cat dolls and three yellow and black bumble bee dolls.

"Oh my their so cute I'm sure they'll love them!" said Yoruichi loving the dolls herself.

They two then went to the check out where Yachiru saw some bars of chocolate.

"Only one Yachiru ok." said Yoruichi and even though Yachiru would have loved to have more then that she happily only grabbed one and placed it in the boggy.

After checking out the two went outside Yoruichi though carrying all the bags.

"Now where?" asked Yachiru eating her candy bar.

"How about we head back?" asked Yoruichi smiling.

"AWWW BUT I WAS HAVING FUN!" Yachiru then ran up giving Yoruichi another huge hug this time giving Yoruichi puppy dog eyes.

".. Well I guess we could go over to that ice cream store I'd like to get some ice cream THEN we head back ok?"

"OK!" replied Yachiru cheerfully.

"I'm going to end up spoiling my kids.." thought Yoruichi as she followed Yachiru.

"Ok I'll take the.. Hm strawberry!" Yachiru told the ice cream man.

"And I'll take the cookies and cream." said Yoruichi.

After getting their cones they sat at a table so that Yoruichi could free her arms.

"So did you have fun today?" asked Yoruichi licking her ice cream.

"SURE DID!" replied Yachiru taking bites from hers then getting brain freezes.

"That's good." Yoruichi replied giggling at Yachiru.

Yachiru ate up her cone and grabbed a napkin to wipe her face.

"Here you go!" said Yachiru handing Yoruichi a napkin once she had finished hers.

"Why thank you." said Yoruichi wiping her face. "Ready to go?"

"Yep!"

***

As they both walked Yachiru was dragging her feet some.

"What's wrong Yachiru?" asked Yoruichi.

"Are you scared?"

"Scared of what?"

"Of being a daddy you must be scared.."

Yoruichi stopped and so didn't Yachiru.

"Yeah I guess I am a little but I also can't wait I wanna see them so bad and raise them with Soi Fon I know together she and I will do a great job." Yoruichi giggled some.

"What's so funny?" asked Yachiru.

"Well I'm just picturing of what we'll do is all." replied Yoruichi with a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah guess that would be a funny picture I'm sure she'll be the one that will be able to tell them no after seeing how you where with me today!" laughed Yachiru she then started to run. "Come Boobies it's time to get you home to Soi-chan!"

"Right behind you!" called Yoruichi catching up with the small girl.


	11. Zen

"DAMN IT!" yelled Ichigo as he killed an other Hollow. "WHERE ARE THEY ALL COMING FROM!" Rukia slashed threw one before replying, "I don't know but this is getting trouble some!"

"ICHIGO, RUKIA!" called a voice from below they both looked to see Uryu. "Yeah what is it!" said Ichigo slashing threw two more Hollows. "After you're done here meet up at Urahara's shop ok!"

"Ok sure thing if it ever ends we kill one and two more seem to take its place!" said Ichigo still slashing down Hollows. "We better hurry here Ichigo he may know why there popping out like this." said Rukia she was now standing beside Ichigo as they stared down the last Hollow. "I'm TRYING!" Ichigo yelled flash stepping to the Hollow and giving his Zanpaktou a mighty swing.

"AWWWWWWW THEY KICKED!" cheered Kisuke, "I can't wait for them to be born, I'm going to be Uncle Kisuke I can't believe it ME an uncle! Oh how I'll buy them what ever they want!"

"You sound like more your about to be a grandpa.." commented Yoruichi, Soi Fon nodded in agreement.

"Haha" Kisuke took a ship from his tea. "Talking about grandpa's, Yoruichi when are you going to tell your family? Same question for you Soi Fon."

Yoruichi closed her eyes a small grin appearing on her face. "You know I had thought about telling them but why, what would be the point they'd just say how wrong it is that I'm with Soi Fon then they'd most likely want me to just up and leave her to try and hind the fact the she and I are having kids making a family together, it would end up in a huge war I'd weather they just stay out of it for now I don't want any fighting while Soi Fon is pregnant I don't want her stressed."

Soi Fon smiled, "And as for my family.. Well it be weird for them I guess.."

"Hey Soi Fon..?" said Kisuke he wearing a straight forward face showing seriousness.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"How are your folks like I never met them and I don't think Yoruichi ever have, have you Yoruichi?"

"Nope, so Soi Fon how are they like?" Yoruichi smiled for as long as she knew Soi Fon she never knew how her family was like all she knew was that she is the 9th head of the Fon family.

"Well.." Soi Fon thought for a moment she never really thought of having to tell Yoruichi about her family. "Both my parents are dead.. Same with my five brothers.."

Yoruichi and Kisuke both fell silent either didn't know what to say.

"Soi Fon.." spoke Yoruichi as she hugged her girlfriend. "I'm sorry I didn't know.."

"It's ok Yoruichi-Sama I never told you about my family how would you of known.." Soi Fon replied hugging Yoruichi back placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Is there anyone who your close to did the Fon family work together to raise you Soi Fon.."

"Well I have an uncle he is my father's younger brother his name is Sin Fon he took care of me after they died he even protected me when the family went into an uproar after my father's death since he was the head by taking the head of the family and gave me the 9th.. He said by the time it was time for me to take over I'd be ready to take charge of the family.."

"It sounds more to me he wanted to be head himself.." thought Kisuke.

"So how would your uncle react do you think he'd be ok with us, and with us having children together..?" asked Yoruichi she had her right arm wrapped around Soi Fon shoulders.

Soi Fon thought before she answered, "Well I think he'd mite be I was his favorite niece.."

"Great so how about I get him tomorrow and we can talk to him or.. Or maybe I could go talk to him alone to ask him a little something first see if he'd be ok with us.."

"Sounds good to me Yoruichi-Sama." Soi Fon replied.

"Great!"

*****

"Hey everyone!" called Ichigo when entering the shop. "Soi Fon!" called Rukia as she passed Ichigo to get the pregnant captain. "How are they doing?" Rukia asked she placed her hand on Soi Fon's stomach. "They are doing fine they missed you I think." laughed Soi Fon in reply as she felt the babies kick like crazy when Rukia placed her hand on them. "They sure seem to like me!" said Rukia.

"Great, I thought we where here to learn about the Hollows not to.. Hey do you think they missed me too.." Ichigo walked over and sat beside Rukia watching the two girls giggle and talk about the babies. "I'm sure they missed you to Ichigo." said Yoruichi watching the three. "Um, anyways.. Hollows.." Ichigo turned to Kisuke.

"Ah well I think it mite be because of the children.."

"What do you mean!" replied Rukia as she quickly turned her attention to him.

"Well think about it Hollows are attracted to sprit presser and Soi Fon's has been getting a little higher then normal I think it's the babies as they kick and move around inside her and while they're forming both bodies and sprit presser I think they sense it and are looking for them.."

"So we have to keep them safe got it." said Ichigo looking determined.

"Yeah got it!"

"Don't worry we won't let any Hollows come near them!" said Rukia.

"Ichigo, Rukia, I us to go out and chase after all the Hollows that appear maybe we can scare them to the point they won't want to keep looking." said Yoruichi.

"Right!" answered both Ichigo and Rukia.

"At lest it's only for an other two months.. Then everything should be back to well normal right Kisuke they'll quit trying.." said Soi Fon.

"Yeah I'd think so since they'll be born and we can do more about hiding their sprit power." replied Kisuke.

*****

Later that night

Soi Fon and Yoruichi lay in bed both asleep.

"Man I'm starting to get sleepy.." said Soi Fon, Yoruichi smiled. "Well go on a head and sleep dear I'll keep both you and our children safe I promise." Yoruichi replied as she cuddled with Soi Fon. "Yeah I better huh." as Soi Fon closed her eyes she could hear the roar of Hollows from far away.

*****

Soi Fon opened her eyes as she awoke on her bed.

"Morning already." she said as rubbed her eyes.

"Nope." said a voice from the corner of the room.

"Who's there?" she asked. "What you don't remember the sound of my voice Bee?" the voice replied. Soi Fon risen up some and saw the person he had three spikes that where in the front of his face and the rest of his hair where spiked that went towards the back his hair was short and was the color black his eyes where a grayish black.

"Zen..? But how?!" asked Soi Fon.

"Well for one your dreaming and two I'm going to be one of your children soon." replied the man he walked over to the bed and sat at the corner placing a hand on her leg. "It's been a long time hasn't it Soi Fon.."

"Yeah.." Soi Fon smiled softly as tears started to form. "I can't believe I'm talking to you Zen."

"Hey I'm always here for you captain in my life time and guess what I get to spend a new life with you as your second born son."

"Wait hold on you really mean your.."

"Yep I'm going to be your son a little weird I think but I can't wait even though I won't remember our past together I'll still be with you again!"

"Zen.." said Soi Fon.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry about.."

"Hey don't sweat it Bee it wasn't your fault and I wish you and Kenpachi would stop blaming yourselves it was my choice to go and save you even if it cost my life I was more then willing to do so for you.. Bee you where my best friend you know that so for me please forgive yourself move on cause I know I'll be soon oh and could you keep my old name please I love my name.. though you can nickname me Zenny that be cute.. Hehe"

Soi Fon giggled. "You really want to keep that name?"

"YES! I named myself Zen you know that, it was how Kenpachi and I could get along we both had given ourselves a name since we never had one, at lest this time it'll be given to me" Zen replied laughing

"Ok, Zen it is.. Oh and Zen.."

"Hm?"

"Thank you for everything I wish I was a better friend to you.."

"Hey don't sweat it you can make it up to me as your son by buying me lots of toys and stuff."

"Will do, but I won't be spoiling you to much Zenny."

"Awe Mommy no fair!"

"Now Zenny!"

"Ok, ok I understand.. Mommy! Hehe.. Anyways time for you to wake up."

"Good bye Zen.."

"Good bye Bee see you soon.."

*****

As the sun's rays came threw the window it shined on Soi Fon's eyes waking her up from her slumber.

"Zen.." thought Soi Fon with a warm smile on her face. "See you soon."

"Hm?" Yoruichi opened her eyes a little. "What you say?"

"It's nothing Yoruichi-sama." Soi Fon replied snuggling up against Yoruichi.


	12. Telling The Families

Well heres chapter 12 enjoy ^^77'

* * *

"Ok Yoruichi-sama be careful love you" said Soi Fon as she kissed her girlfriend before she left to visit her uncle.

"I will I will no worries my lover." replied Yoruichi kissing her back. "mm you taste so good.."

"Ok now go now!" Soi Fon gave Yoruichi a little nudge towards the gates that lead to the Soul Society. "Awe now you choose to be all pushy, after I say how good you taste." Yoruichi grinned knowing full well how much it made Soi Fon blush.

"Oh Yoruichi we all know your just trying to get her in bed!" replied Kisuke who had been watching the two. "Haha very funny Kisuke but I can be in bed with her anytime I want, just like she can have me anytime she wants." said Yoruichi getting ready to go.

"Hey, hey now you three we have kids here and three that I'm sure can hear you also." called Tessai from behind Kisuke beside him where Jinta on his right Ururu on his left.

Jinta grinned, "Yeah and it's bad enough that we can here you two girls going at it at night!"

"YOU CAN HEAR US!" said Soi Fon her face turning a deep red from embarrassment. "WHY DON'T YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING!"

"Because.." said Kisuke, "We have to much fun listening."

And as soon as Kisuke finished he got knocked on the head with a rock.

"You perv." replied Yoruichi as she stepped threw the gate.

"Man she has a good arm maybe we should have her be pitcher sometime." said Jinta after the gates closed.

At the Fon estate Sin looked threw some paper work he had received.

"Damn what is up with this!" he said as he threw the papers off his desk.

"Wow, everything ok?" asked a voice Sin toward to see a woman with caramel color skin with golden eyes and long purplish long hair that was in a ponytail.

"Hm.." Sin watched the woman then his eyes widened after realizing who it was. "Lady Yoruichi!"

"The one and only." replied Yoruichi grinning.

"Please tell me what do I oh this great favor."

"Hey no need for being well like this I just came by here to ask you a question.."

Oh?" Sin sat back down on his seat.

"Yes.. I was wondering.. What you mite say if I married your niece Soi Fon.." said Yoruichi her eyes looking more serious then they had ever been before.

Sin sat there looking at the princess. His face looking confused about what she had just said.

"You wish to merry Shaolin?" he asked.

"Yes.." Yoruichi replied keeping eye contact with him.

"But you both are women.."

"I know but I love her I want to spend the rest of my life with her raise a family together.." Yoruichi watched as the man kept looking puzzled as if he wasn't sure what to say.

"A family how would you two even have kids.."

"We already are sir I.. well I have this cat form and when I turn into this cat I'm a male and well she has a female cat form so um.." Yoruichi heart started to beat fast as she could tell the man didn't seem to like all to well what she has said.

Sin sat back against his seat.

"So tell me if I hear you correctly, your saying that Shaolin Fon is pregnant and you Yoruichi Shihoin are the one who knocked her up?"

"Yes sir.."

"Well then.. Congratulations!" he cheered raising up from his seat.

"Huh! Wait your not mad, I'd thought you'd be mad!" replied Yoruichi she now the one that looked confused.

"Now why would I be mad, as long as you make Shaolin happy then I am too and also if you two merry it will make our clans unite as one!"

"Yeah guess any clan would love to unite with mine.." Yoruichi replied.

"Have you told your family yet?" he asked as he sat back down. "Not yet I was hoping to see how you reacted first from what I gathered from Soi Fon you two must have been close.." said Yoruichi. "Ah in fact we where we used to watch the clouds go by and after her father died we also watched the star shine.."

Yoruichi watched as the man's eyes saddened.

"Soul would have been happy for her also you know." Sin looked up at Yoruichi. "He loved his daughter so much she was his pride and joy for one she was so much like him in attitude and in looks."

"Oh?" Yoruichi smiled at the though of how Soi Fon would have been in her younger years before they met.

"Yes, and she has proven that she's a great leader like he was." he continued saying. "Yoruichi?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"Just be good to her ok she's all I have left of my older brother."

"No worries about that I'll always treat her right." Yoruichi replied smiling softly.

After Yoruichi left the Fon small estate she flashed stepped over to her Estate the Shihoin Estate to tell her clan about her wanting to merry Soi Fon.

"YOU MUST BE KIDDING!" yelled an old man as he slammed his fist into a large table.

"Father we should let Yoruichi explain." said a man who sat beside him to the left. "Your kidding right?" said another from the other side of the old man on the right. "She's wanting to merry a woman and not just any woman a Fon!" "So?" said another man who seated beside the man on the right who argued with the man who disagreed with the one the left.

"Um Father, Uncles, Grandfather.." spoke Yoruichi cutting in.

"Yes Yoruichi?" her father replied he was the one who sat next to the old man on the left. "Well there's something else I haven't said yet.." said Yoruichi taking a deep breath.

"Oh?" said a man who set beside her father he had been quite up to this point.

"Yes.. Well you see I um impregnated her.." after Yoruichi said this all of the eyes widened in the room.

"But.. But how Yoruichi?!" said her father looking confused.

"Well I can turn into a male black cat and she can turn into a female while cat and may I say she's a very lovely cat.. Anyways we made babies.."

"Babies? You mean more then one?" asked her father shockingly.

"Yes Father we are having triplets.." said Yoruichi.

"Tr-triplets! That's three!" said her Father.

"Yes Father it is.." replied Yoruichi grinning. "Hard to believe that your going to be a grandpa huh?"

"Get out!" commanded the old man.

"Huh?" Yoruichi face dropped at this sudden out burst.

"I SAID GET THE HELL OUT!" he yelled more pissed off then what he was when she first told him that she wanted to merry Soi Fon.

"Grandpa.."

"DON'T YOU **EVER **CALL ME THAT AGAIN!"

"FINE!" yelled Yoruichi flash stepping as fast as she could out of there.

"Father!"

"Don't you dare argue with me what I say is final!"

"Yes sir."

"So Soi Fon you have any names thought up?" asked Kisuke he sat beside her feeling the babies kick in move around in her.

"To tell the truth yes I do have a few names picked out for them but I won't be telling you them in till they're born."

"Does Yoruichi know the names?" asked Kisuke.

"In fact yes she does and she loves the names." replied Soi Fon.

"SOI FON!" cried Yoruichi bursting threw the door of the shop.

"Yoruichi-sama! What's wrong?" asked Soi Fon worryingly as Kisuke helped her up.

"My family they.." Yoruichi stopped when remembering she didn't want to upset Soi Fon. ".. Your uncle he's ok with us.."

"That's great but why are you crying? Was it.. Did you tell your family?!"

Yoruichi walked over and hugged Soi Fon. "Yeah but you know what you and our kids are my family so what they say doesn't matter."

"Oh Yoruichi-sama.." said Soi Fon hugging her girlfriend tighter.

"Come on Soi Fon." Yoruichi held Soi Fon's hands leading her to their bedroom. "Let's have as much fun as we're able to.."

Both Kisuke's and Soi Fon's eyes widen as Yoruichi slowly and softly took Soi Fon into the room and shut the door.


End file.
